Code Geass: Liberator of the Rebellion
by Microtoa
Summary: The researcher found something in the door that carries the Geass symbol. When they opened it, it awoke the Ship resembles the Shinkiro. With that, Zero has now arrived in the year 71. Will he has the chance to change the world again or will the Dorissans will defeat Zero and the new Black Knights, the Neo Black Knights
1. Ruins of the Geass

Chapter 1: Ruins of the Geass

It was during the battle between Charles Vi Britannia and Lelouch Britannia. When Lelouch sent away his father and mother. The C's world has been disrupted and has sealed away Lelouch and C.C. But Suzaku Kururugi has been sealed away somewhere else. After that happens the Britannians won and defeated the Black Knight. However, when Schneizel used the explosive device that Nina made. It destroyed the earth along with all the nations worldwide.

Many years have gone by until the remaining Elevens survived. However, they can't stay in earth with all the conditions around. They decided to gather what remains and heads to space to build the space stations. Many years have gone by as soon as the space stations expanded into another Japan with the country called JIOR

In the year 71 of the true era. The researcher were checking on a ruins found near in one of the islands. When they searched in. They noticed something strange as they analyzed it. One of the researchers said, "This is amazing. I have never seen that symbol before." They looked at the symbol at the door and it resembles a bird-like sigil. The professor said, " We should open it. Then we can see what was hidden in that door." They used the machine to open the door and the red light appears out the door. The researchers were blinded by the light as they heard a noise that sounds like a ship appearing out of the door.

When they woke up, they noticed that what was inside was empty. One of them said, "It's empty, that's impossible." The professor said, "But what we saw was something that doesn't belong in this world." One of them said, "But what was it? What was that thing that was in this door for many years." The professors sighs, "I don't know but whatever it is. It's something that we never seen anything before."

During the time before it happened, at the school, the students were gathering around for a competition between a male student, Haruto Tokishima against his childhood friend, Shoko Sashinami. They were in the eating competition to see who's the winner but Haruto didn't win and Shoko won. In the entrance station, 5 males with the school uniform and one of them attacked the security and the female officer. They were known as the Dorissans and they wanted to eradicate the ARUS.

Ever since then, students are giving out rumors indicated that the Dorissans have took over their territory. When the soldiers went inside the school, they were going to the underground laboratory when L-elf met Haruto and Shoko. He gave them advice and a warning to compare the fighting.

Haruto and his friends were at the shrine and placed their wishes on the bulletin board and Shoko talks about the feelings if they placed it on the bulletin board. While they're busy. In space, the Dorissans came and the Colonel orders them to begin their operation. Before it happen, a ship came and transforms into a robot and scans the ship. Within the ship shows a man wearing the cloak and wears a mask with the sigil on it. He is known as Zero, the commander of the army called the Black Knights. He chuckled as he took off his mask and said, "So there's another army other than the Britannians. Heh, and another world is going to changed as well. I wonder if I can help the people from that world. What do you think, C.C?" He turns to the back and talks to a beautiful woman with lime green long hair wearing the black knights uniform. She said, "It doesn't matter, we still have a contract, you know." Lelouch said, "I know, then we better continue with our objective but this time, we better reclaim the nation of the USJ once again."

Then they heard a noise of a ship launching from the ship, Lelouch said, "It's time, we better go." He puts on his mask. But C.C said, "Let's wait, I have feeling they won't need us for a while." Lelouch said, "We shall not let that happen. If we want them to trust us. We better help them, no matter what the cost." Then he moves the Shinkiro in its ship mode and flies to follow them slowly without being seen.

The Dorissians have infiltrate the ARUS territory and flies through. However, the security ships known as Splicers appeared out of the water and shoots the Dorissians Waffe but one repelled back by shooting two Splicers down. The students were panicked and the turrets appeared out and attacks the Waffe but the Waffe blocks it with their shield and shoots back at them. Some students were going to take shelter however, some got injured.

Outside of space, the Dorissian Ships attacks the defenses and destroys them. While that happens, the researchers notices the Dorissians fleet were here and one of them said, "Can we still not contact from the ground?" The other said, "They're bombarding us? Why? JIOR is a neutral country." One suggests to used the Valvrave but the other said, "But what about the one that escape from ruins?" The door slides open and the L-elf shot one of the researchers and the rest. The others were surprised but one wanted to shoot them by himself. However, one of the researchers manage to survive and activated the floor elevator to send it away to the surface but when he did that, he now got killed. L-elf was anxious to get onto the Valvrave but failed.

The Red Valvrave appeared out of the school's swimming pool as Haruto and the others saw it. However, Shoko saw someone inside the car and decides to help however, when she starts to get in, The Waffe used its beam and shot down the road and got crashed down. Haruto noticed and wanted to find Shoko but couldn't find her. Saki said to him to accept the facts that Shoko's gone.

Haruto was enraged and decides to avenged Shoko by heading into the Valvrave. Inuzuka told him to stop and wait for the adults to come but Haruto refused and went inside. Haruto turns on the Valvrave and activates it functional system. The others ran for cover. The Dorissians noticed the Humanoid move and decides to shoot it since they noticed the kids failed their mission. Haruto tries to move the Valvrave but couldn't moved it and the Waffe attacks it to get the pilot out. Until Haruto saw something onto the system showing that he needs to decides if he resigned himself as human. When that happens. A girl saw the battle and streams it into the network news. Everyone in across the nation saw it and posting their comments onto the livestream.

When the Waffe tries to crush it, it overheats the Valvrave. Until the beam destroys the Waffe. The others looked to see where it was coming from. They noticed a robot like Valvrave but differently. They saw that its armor is primarily black and gold, and it has several unusual physical features. Its feet are not round, instead consisting of four large toes, and its head has four eyes. It was seen on the livestream and people posted, "What is that?" "I have never seen that robot." "It is on our side or on Dorissians?" The people continues to comment as Lelouch looks at the livestream on his system. He said, "Well, no one here seems to noticed the Shinkiro. I guess no one here heard the Black Knights or Zero." C.C said, "In either case, you know what to do." Lelouch chuckled, "Very well then." He launched the Hadron Cannon and destroys the Waffe.

The Dorissains were surprised at that, "What is that?" The other pilot said, "It must be another one. We better take that one as well." He lets go of the Valvrave. However, Haruto said, "I'm losing. What should I do? Am I going to die without avenging her?" He doesn't want to accept his death and he decides to resign his humanity in exchange to control the Valvrave. The Soldiers watched the battle and L-elf said, "How come we never seen that?" The other said, "Maybe it just some robot. It doesn't have that design like that Valvrave." The others were thinking what are they going to do.

Haruto pushed yes and the machine injected through his neck and activate the Valvrave as it turns from white to red. The Waffe used it claw to grab the head but the Valvrave grabs the head and crushed it. Lelouch turns around the saw it. He was amazed, "What is that thing? There's not knightmare that has the design before." C.C said, "Maybe, it's a new version but I sense that it has something within that machine that carries a price." Lelouch said anxious, "That's not possible. There's no way that could happen."

Both Waffe were knocked down and exploded in the ocean. The commander was upset as the other Waffes decides to shoot the Valvrave. However, the Valvrave activates its flight system and flies up. And blocks their attacks with its shield. One launched a beam and shoots but the Valvrave evaded it as it uses the Scythe to slash them down. Lelouch looks it and thinks, "I wonder if he'll be perfect for joining the Black Knights. And I wonder if there's more than one." The commander continues to shoot but got blasted by the Hadron Cannon. Lelouch said, "I won't allow anyone to interfered. So as long as I'm around. No one can defeat Zero or to the new Black Knights!" He laughed evilly. Then the Red Valvrave used its sword and slash the Waffe in half. Everyone was amazed from seeing the livestream.

The Valvrave came down as Haruto came out of the cockpit. Everyone was excited that they won the war. Saki uploaded the photo of Haruto and everyone was amazed for that as they wanted to send their friend request to Haruto. The Shinkiro came down and C.C said, "You're not planning to meet them when wearing that are you?" Lelouch said, "This will be something they need if they want to survive the war."

When Haruto came down from Valvrave. He saw that student from the school last time. L-elf made his introductions as he killed Haruto with his knife and then shot him down twice. As L-elf went to get inside the Valvrave. Haruto revived but turned differently when his blood changes.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. i couldn't do it right but I think it'll be perfect. So what do you think? Give me a review or advice but no insults or complaints.


	2. The Shinkiro and Valvrave vs the Dorssia

Chapter 2: The Shinkiro and Valvrave vs the Dorssians

When Haruto got killed by L-elf when he strike him with the knife and shot him. Haruto somehow manage to revived and was changed. He then attacked L-elf by biting on his neck and then they both fell unconscious. Lelouch saw what happened, "What was that? That boy, he's alive?!" C.C was surprised but said, "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who's immortal around in this time period." Lelouch yelled, "Your comments are not helping! Just how can that happen? Is he a immortal as well? Or can it be that the machine was the one who gave him immortality?" And then they saw the others trying to help Haruto and notice one of them woke up and it was L-elf.

When the others are about to carry Haruto to the nurse's office, they heard a gunshot, Zero and C.C heard it too and it was the same soldiers who infiltrated the school. A-drei is warning them to get away from the Valvrave, Inuzuka doesn't understand what that is. Q-Vier answered, "It's the sweet robot's name. Didn't you JIOR people christen it?" Until Rukino noticed, "You aren't Sakumori students!" Q-Vier said, "We're from Dorssia." Then a voice came, "Is that so?" They heard and saw the robot they saw the other day and A-drei said, "That robot..." The Shinkiro came down and opened the cockpit and reveal man and woman inside as they came down and Zero holds a gun in his hand, "Do you think I can just let you suffer the weak?" A-drei said, "We have no intention to answer from the likes of you. Just who are you anyway?" Zero laughed and answered, "I am Zero. I will be the one to change the world by putting the stop to the Dorssians and to those who suffer the people's lives." Then C.C appeared out, "And I am C.C, I stayed by Zero's side." A-drei said, "So you were the ones who stop us from taking the Valvrave." He looked at the robot and asked, "Just how did you created that robot?" Zero answered, "With advance technology from my organization. My Shinkiro can stop your machines, no matter what the cost." Then the other said, "I think I will stop you by killing you."

But when he tried to shot. His gun shot off by the other gunshot. When they turned around, it was L-elf. L-elf told them to escape by using a ventilator as an escape route. The girls went to it first and Inuzuka runs as well to the ventilator. But Zero stayed here including C.C. L-elf said, "Go! Hurry!" Zero said, "Very well." He turned around and heads to the ventilator and C.C follows. L-elf looked at Haruto's body and was surprised. A-drei asked, "L-elf, why did you point the gun at us?" L-elf thought about it and shot A-drei straight to his right eye. The Soldier couldn't forgive him and decides to shoots him but L-elf escapes. Then he orders, "Q-Vier, watch the area! H-Neun, call HQ!"

The others managed to escape and went underground. Rukino asked, "What are you planning?" Inuzuka asked, "Why did you help us?" Zero asked, "Yes, what reason that you decide to turn against your comrades?" L-elf answered, "I'm... Haruto." They were surprised but Zero and C.C. weren't. Haruto asked, "I don't know why am I in this body. But I'm Haruto!" While outisde, A-drei feels the pain from his eye and won't forgive L-elf for his betrayal.

During the day, the Dorssians soldiers came and took the people hostage and take them as prisoners. The soldiers also took over the school and taken every students here hostage. At the school, one of the students tried to resist and wanted to fight the Dorssians himself but couldn't do it and was knocked out, then they torture him but kicking him. One of the soldiers makes the announcement, "Resistance is futile. JIOR surrendered unconditionally." The students never realized that the JIOR surrendered easily. The soldier continued, "Peace must've made you daft, so allow me to repeat! The nation you used to call JIOR is no more! This land now belongs to Greater Dorssia the glorious"

While the nation's been taken over, Inzuka and Haruto are using the rock-paper-scissors to prove if L-elf was actually Haruto inside his body. And the results is proven that L-elf is Haruto in his body." Haruto said, "I didn't really follow your entire thought process but I am." The girl asked, "Really?" Haruto said, "I can't remember clearly, but when I got off that robot." He remembered something happened. Inuzuka said, "When did you learn to shoot?" Zero answered, "Maybe when he was inside his body. He must've the memories of his skills in his body." They were surprised when they heard that. Rukino said, "He's right. It's the same as the memory loss. Even if you forget who you are, it's not like you forget how to talk and use a phone." Haruto said, "So fighting was an everyday thing for this body's owner?" C.C said, "It would seen that way."

Rukino said, "By the way, why are you wearing a mask, Zero?" Zero was silent but answered, "To conceal my identify." Inuzuka said, "For what? Are you a Dorssian too?" Zero shook his head, "Of course not." C.C said, "Just take off your mask. No one here knows you." Zero said, "Very well then. I understand." Zero took off his mask, put on his lens and revealed his face. They were surprised that they never seen him before. Haruto said, "So that's your face." Rukino said, "It's kinda cute." Inuzuka asked, "So why did you hide your face in the mask?" Zero said, "That's something that doesn't involve here." Rukino said, "Well, that's rude." C.C said, "He's always like that, don't mind him." Zero said, "Shut up! You're not helping with your comments." Then Inuzuka asked, "But if your real name is not Zero since you covered your self. What's your real name?" Zero thought about it and nodded and said, "Fine. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I disguise myself as Zero because they would need a leader to help them." Haruto asked, "So you wanted to be the leader for what?" Lelouch answered, "To reclaim what was lost and rebuild the nation." Inuzuka asked, "A new nation?" Lelouch explained, "If the Dorissians took over the JIOR, then I think it's time to create the organization and rebuild the new nation known as the United States of Japan. Once that happens, the Dorissians will surrendered and my rebellion will continue to grow. I will begin by punishing those who suffered the weak." The others thought about it and Haruto suggested, "Then we'll help you." Inuzuka said, "Haruto..." Lelouch asked, "For what reason why are you going to help me?" Haruto said, "I could never forgive them for what they did to Shoko. So I decide that I want to stop them and that will be joining your organization. So please can you help us?" Lelouch looks at C.C and both nodded, "Very well. I'll accept that." They others were amazed but Lelouch said as he puts his mask back on, "However, you need to keep this as a secret. Because I have a feeling something will came up if they seen my face before." They nodded as they accepted to keep the promise.

The others went outside to get Haruto's body but Haruto needed to get onto the robot and destroying every single Dorssians and to avenged Shoko. Zero said, "Then I will fight as well." The others gasped as Zero explained, "With my robot, the Shinkiro. You'll have the advantage to eliminate the enemies." Haruto said, "Oh right, that was your robot is it?" Inuzuka said, "But how come its like the the others?" Zero answered, "It was designed by a engineer, I'll explained the details later. But for now, we need go outside and help our people. We cannot allow anymore people to suffer." They all agreed for that day.

At the council room, the government of JIOR made their decision to surrendered unconditionally and their plan was a success. At HQ, H-Neun explained his reports to the Commander. The JIORians are being deported and they took the Valvrave and the Shinkiro. The Commander asked, "A robot called Shinkiro and a man named, Zero?" He smiled, "So we have someone who can defeat us. Then we better capture this Zero and take him in our custody." H-Neun also explains that the pilot is unconscious and it was the one from the net. The Commander asks about what happen to L-elf and Q-Vier said, "He betrayed us!" The Commander and the Lieutenant were surprised, H-Neun said, "L-Elf injured A-drei and is on the run. We're uncertain as to why." The soldiers looked at the data of the wanted sign of L-Elf. Then they heard someone came and it was Zero. They were about to prepare their guns but Zero opened the hatch from his helmet and commands them, "Die!" The sigil went to their minds as they were controlled and they said, "Yes, your highness." They placed the guns on their head and killed themselves.

The others came and saw. Inuzuka asked, "You killed them?" Zero shook, "No, they don't want to cause trouble anymore, so they suicide. Besides it has to be done." Inuzuka said, "But.." Haruto said, "He's right, we're a war. There's no turning back. Besides, they killed Shoko. Did they expect me or him not to answer in this kind?" Haruto asked them to stay here but Zero said, "C.C and I will come." Haruto said, "But, Zero..." Zero said, "They have the Shinkiro, I need it back." Haruto nodded and said, "Then let's go, I will avenge Shoko." Zero thought about what happen as well, "I know how you feel. But we need to hurry. I explained that later."

The scientists were analyzing the Valvrave with the engine and the cooling fin. They also analyzed the Shinkiro. One of them said, "So this is a robot but not a Valrave." "It have amazing technology." "Its arms has the cannons." "It also has an Air Glide System. We should analyze the part and create them." The scientist were checking on the pilot as they heard a helicopter. When they looked at the sky, they saw L-Elf, Zero, and C.C came down. They shot the scientist down and some of them escapes. Haruto looked at his body. Zero said, "So are you going to switch back?" Haruto nodded but said, "But, did you noticed my wound is gone?" Zero noticed the blood on his shirt, "I see. So your body's immortal." Inuzuka is having trouble piloting the helicopter. Rukino saw Haruto taking his body in the Valvrave and Zero with C.C jumps back in the Shinkiro as Rukino jumps onto the Valvrave to join Haruto inside the Valvrave. Haruto asked why she's here. Rukino wanted to tied Haruto when in L-Elf's body. Zero starts to activate but notices something, "Damn it, only 80% of the liquid Sakuradite?!" C.C said, "It's your own fault then, you shouldn't have used some to save Haruto, the others, and the Valvrave." Lelouch yelled, "Shut up, Witch!" Lelouch thinks, "Damn it. There's no Sakuradite mines or liquid Sakuradite in this time period. How can I pilot the Shinkiro if we don't have any sakuradite here or anywhere in this time period?"

A-drei was in the medic room with Q-Veir and the other, he heard the news that L-Elf hijacked the Valvrave and Zero took the Shinkiro back. Rukino has tied up Haruto and repeated the steps of the body switching. Haruto asked if he'll be back to normal if he does that. Rukino thought it would work and he did. He bit his own body's neck and switch back to normal. Then L-Elf woke up and noticed the Haruto was alive, "Why are you still alive?" The soldiers tried to open the cockpit as the Valvrave was turned on and was moving. The Shinkiro was moving as they both flew out. They both came onto the Dorssian ship as The Valvrave punches the ship and the Shinkiro blasts them with the Hadron Cannon. When they heard the noise, they are flying out. When that happened, the Valvrave and the Shinkiro both fell to the ocean but Lelouch used the switch to transform the Shinkiro into a fortress mode and drops to the ocean.

In the ocean, the Valvrave is sinking. L-Elf thought that he was amateur then heard something. It was the Shinkiro, "Hold on!" Haruto said, "Zero!" Then the Shinkiro carries them out of the ocean. C.C said, "Better be careful, Lelouch. You don't want to waste the precious Sakuradite now, would you?" Lelouch said, "I know what I'm doing. I just hope it won't run out completely." He looked at the percentage of the Sakuradite and it was 70%. H-Neun order them to leave the Module and need to join the others. Haruto and Zero went out of the ocean and were heading out into space as they see earth. Zero said, "So there's earth over there. Never thought I get to see it after all these years, we been sealed away." C.C said, "That reminds me. Whatever happen to Suzaku?" Zero was reminded and was shocked about it. C.C continued, "He was sealed with us, didn't he? So where did he go?" Lelouch answered, "I don't know where Suzaku is."

Then the sensors indicated that there were enemies right in front of them. The enemies were about to shoot the Valvrave until the Shinkiro protected them, "No worries. I have come prepared." He activated the keyboard and typed them and activated the defense system. L-Elf said, "What?!" Rukino said, "Did those shield appeared out of nowhere?" Haruto said, "That's impossible." Zero then use the prism and ejects it and used the Zero beam, "Now, for the next trick!" The beam launch and hits the prism as it reflects its attacks on the enemies and destroys them. The Commander saw the battle, "Impressive. This Shinkiro is quite powerful." The Valvrave tries to move but couldn't because they're in space. Lelouch looks at them, "Damn it, they can't move in space. If that happens, we'll lose the battle. I can't allow this!" C.C said, "Oh, if we have space equipment, we would've won but we don't have any." Lelouch yelled, "I told you to shut up! Your comments aren't fixing the problem." Then somehow Haruto manage to move it in space and attacks one of the Waffe.

Then the Dorssians appeared out of the ship with their robot called the Blitzendegen with A-drei as their pilot. The Blitzendegen has been launched. During the battle, they saw the Blitzendegen but with Q-Veir inside as the pilot. Lelouch said, "I never seen that robot before. It's definitely not a Knightmare." C.C said, "Well, we better destroy it then before we get killed." Lelouch said, "Yes, but we can't waste anymore sakuradite. That attack we use only cost much power we have. We can't use it again." The Blitzendegen launched it scattered missile and about to attack. Then A-drei controls the missile and were about to hit directly to Haruto, Rukino, and L-Elf. But then the Shinkiro blocks it but some got in. Haruto yelled, "Zero!" Zero said, "I'm alright." But the rest of them are continuing to follow them and L-Elf recognized that attack. Rukino saw the number on the board and Haruto explains, "It'll stop moving if it overheats." Then L-Elf grabbed Rukino and point his gun at Haruto and demands to send the disarmament signal. Then he noticed the wound is gone. Zero used the radio and said, "Haruto, what's wrong? What's stopping you?" L-Elf used the radio and said, "I have taken two people hostage. Surrender or else." Then A-drei attacked the Valvrave and said, "L-Elf! Why did you shoot me?" L-Elf doesn't remember that happened before. Then A-drei yelled, "Traitor! I'll see justice is met myself! L-Elf!"

Just when he was about to attacked, the Waffes starts to attack. The others were surprised. C.C looked and said, "You used the Geass on the Soldiers, didn't you?" Lelouch smiled, "Yes, it will be our advantages if they betray them as well." A-drei said, "You traitors! You shall die as well!" He starts to destroy the Waffes. Haruto said, "I don't understand why did they-" Zero interrupted, "They decided to go against them for hurting innocent lives. They don't want to be part of their plan." L-Elf said, "A mutiny?" Rukino was surprised to hear that. Zero said, "They deserved it. It's their decision for this to happen." Just when A-drei destroyed the Waffes, he then strike the Valvrave and the Shinkiro to the asteroid. Then they both ran off. A-drei noticed that they're running away and follows them.

Inside the cockpit of the Valvrave, L-Elf asked Haruto, "Hey! What's going on here?!" Rukino answered to him, "Didn't you hear? You shot your own comrade." L-Elf yelled, "I did nothing at the sort!" The Blitzendgen starts to shoot missiles as the Shinkiro destroys them with the Hadron Cannon and blocks it with its defense system. The Valvrave evade the missiles and destroys them. Q-Vier came and starts to shoot them, "Thanks for betraying us! I always wanted to fight you, L-Elf! And as for you, Zero! I will kill you as well!" They battled head on and head on until A-drei stops Q-Vier, "Stay out of this, Q-Vier. This is between L-Elf and me. You will take care of Zero, I will not allow him to interfere in our battle." Q-Vier agreed, "Oh alright, but at least I can fight and kill Zero!"

At the asteroid, the Shinkiro came to them, "Is everyone alright? No injuries?" Haruto responded to him, "We're fine. Nothing happened." Zero said, "Alright..." Then he heard something and blocks it, "Well, it seems one of them doesn't give up." C.C said, "Lelouch, I believe that Blitzendgen is different and I have a feeling, he will kill you with no mercy." Lelouch said as he took off his mask, "Don't worry, we won't die that easily. I won't let this happen. If this happens again, I will myself as Zero. I will create the USJ and I will not let a Dorssian get in my way!" The Shinkiro struck the Blitzendgen and Q-Vier said, "Amazing! If you won't give up then I won't give up as well!" Lelouch looks at the fuel, "This is bad. We're down to 64%, we cannot let ourselves to lose. I won't give up!" He continues to fight Q-Vier. C.C thinks, "You better be, Lelouch. We have a contract and I will not allow you to die. If you die then I will as well."

Haruto watched the battle and L-Elf asked him, "What have you done to me?! I shot A-drei? Impossible!" Haruto noticed the ringtone and looks at it. He noticed that it was Shoko who is calling him. Then Shoko got the call and said, "Haruto? Is that you?" Haruto responded to say that Shoko is alive and asked where is she at. She answered, "Underground. I'm stuck inside the car." Haruto realized what happened and felt relived and starts to cry a little. L-Elf asked himself in thought, "His wound is gone and his clothes are damaged so how is it that he's still alive?" Then the missiles attacked and Shoko hear the noise. She also heard that a signal that her phone is running out of battery. Haruto understood and he will be back to her once he's done with the battle as he avoided the missiles. L-Elf doesn't understand himself why he shot A-drei and why doesn't he remember been injured. Is it because he was manipulated but by who? Is it Zero or it is Haruto?

Haruto said to Shoko, "Shoko, when I'm back, I want to finish the discussion we started." Shoko doesn't understand then Haruto said, "At the shrine, remember?" Shoko blushed for that. Haruto continued, "Also, I have introductions for you. But we'll do that after we take care of our discussion first. I promise I'll be back." A-drei used the laser to shoot him but Haruto blocks it. However, it overheated the Valvrave from over 100.

Haruto doesn't want to die after his promise with Shoko. L-Elf explains about the heat capacity indicator and knows that something will happen if it was raised to 666. A-drei grab the Valvrave and started to tear its limbs. Zero yelled, "No!" But then the Q-Vier grabbed the Shinkiro and said, "I won't let you get away this time, Zero!" When the indicator reached to 666, the Valvrave is unleashing its power. A-drei said, "What?" Zero then notices it, "What's going on?" The soldier asked him to escape before something happens. He then lets go of the Valvrave as it used its katana and pierced it in the engine. Zero said, "I never seen that power? Just how can it has that much power?" C.C said, "I guess we underestimated the power of the Valvrave." The Valvrave unleashed its power and attacked A-drei on the Blitzendgen on the right arm.

H-Neun was surprised and said, "What... was that?" The general ordered to gather remaining members as their ship got hit by a laser beam. It was ARUS Fleet, they started to attack the ship and X-ein said, "Why did they have to show up?!" The general ordered the soldiers to retreat. H-Neun ordered Q-Vier to retreat as well. Q-Vier lets go of Zero and said, "You were lucky this time. But next time, I will kill you, Zero!" Q-Vier takes A-drei and was retreating back to base. The Valvrave was disabled when it used its finishing blow. Haruto asked, "They're gone?" Rukino said excited, "Yeah! Yes, they are!" She then hugged Haruto but he pushed her off. L-Elf said, "Tell me. I'm certain I killed you." Haruto was surprised and Rukino was puzzled. Then L-Elf asked, "Then why did I shoot A-drei? Why don't I remember that?" Haruto couldn't believed it of what he heard. L-Elf asked, "Are you behind this? Or it is Zero the one who caused it? You both are monsters!" Then Zero came to them and heard one on the communication, "Haruto's a monster?" C.C said, "Well, that explains why he's immortal and bit him. That is the reason why I'm immortal if you seen my past." Lelouch then remembers about C.C's past about her life as she was killed many times but always came back, "Just what is going on in this world?"

Back at incident, Shoko managed to get out of car as Inzuka and Aina saw her. Shoko and Takumi was glad that they're out. At night, the ARUS ship carried the Valvrave and got back. Zero set the Shinkiro down and looks at the percantage, "50% of Sakuradite. I guess this is how much we have left." C.C said, "Don't be so glum, Lelouch. You did managed to save Haruto and survived." Lelouch said as he puts on his mask, "However, Haruto is going to explain me about his immortality if it's not geass."

Haruto got off the Valvrave and saw the ARUS soldier taking L-Elf into their custody. Shoko came and knew he was in that robot. Shoko was excited as Inuzuka and Aina came as well. Rukino then left them alone. Shoko thanked Haruto, "We made it through thanks to you." Haruto blushed for that and Shoko asked, "So what were we talking about?" Haruto gasped and Shoko reminded him about the shrine when they got interrupted by the Dorssians. Inuzuka and Aina were glad to hear what Haruto has to say. Lelouch and C.C looked at the screen and are going to listen. Haruto said, "Shoko... I... love..." Just before that happens, he lied, "how lame your shirt is!" Shoko said, "Huh?!' Haruto explains, "I just had to tell you! That shirt like, makes me wanna call the fashion police!" Inuzuka, Aina, Lelouch and C.C were surprised at that. Shoko yelled, "That's a limited edition! The writer's mom signed for it! The hell? You gotta be kidding me! You put that serious face just to tell me?!" Haruto said, "That's how grave your lack of style is!" Then he starts to run. Shoko asked where's he going. Haruto answered her that he's to head to the restroom. Shoko yelled, "How vulgar! You louse! What about the introductions you told me?!" Haruto said, "We'll deal with that later!" Lelouch left out of the cockpit and follows them.

Haruto went to the alley and Inuzuka said, "Hey, are you serious?" Haruto answered a bit silently, "What choice do I have?" Inuzuka asked why and Haruto said, "I have turned into this monster. Monsters don't have feelings." He said as he cries. Inuzuka said, "Haruto..." Zero came and said, "Is that true?" They turned and noticed him, "Zero..." Zero turned pick out a gun and pointed at Haruto. Haruto and Inuzuka said, "What?" Zero asked, "Answer me this. Is what L-Elf said about you is true, Haruto?" Haruto was silent and continues to cry and kneel to the ground. Zero put the gun back and said, "I won't shoot you however, I need an explanation." Inuzuka nodded and seeing Haruto continues to cry. C.C watches them and went back to the Shinkiro.

* * *

That's the end of the second chapter. The third chapter will come soon. So how do you like this? Give me a review but no complaints or insults.


	3. The Incident Occurred

Chapter 3: The Incident Occurs

In the year 71 of the true calender, in the age of seventy percent of human population lives in space before the incident occurred back in Earth. Mankind was divided into two opposing factions. The Dorssian Military Federation, child born from countless military treaties, and ARUS, the Atlantic Ring United States which came to through trade agreements. Yet, a third nation managed to prosper in the shadow of those two giants. That nation was JIOR. It was a tranquil nation that heralded peace and neutrality. However, a surprise Dorssian attack brought chaos upon them and someone from another time came to the world of the Valvrave.

At the prison cell, the authorities and Haruto placed L-Elf and wanted to ask questions to him. One of them said, "So you're saying he's not a Sakimori Academy Student, but a Dorssian Soldier?" Haruto replied, "Yes." He asked, "Is there anything else you know about him?" Haruto answered, "His name is L-Elf." They were surprised when they heard that name as they set their guns to L-Elf. Haruto was surprised when they did that. One of the authorities asked L-Elf to get on his feet, "We promise to honor the New Guinea Agreement during your interrogation." L-Elf stands up and said, "The loudspeaker." Haruto was surprised, L-Elf continued, "Earthquake. Panic. 3:14. The answer is behind you." He looked at Haruto."

At the academy, every student was resting from the attack yesterday. At the student council room, every student is complaining to the student council president about what to do in the situations. Other students made a cemetery to all students who were killed by the Dorssians. At the principal's office, Lelouch was looking at the window figuring out what to do since he's in a different time period. C.C was reading a book while eating her favorite food, pizza. At the nurse's office, many students including one person, Kibukawa was on the beds due to the injuries they have.

They heard a noise of helicopters and noticed the ARUS are here, "This is the ARUS Lunar Orbit Army. I repeat: This is the ARUS Lunar Orbit Army." Everyone came outside and was relieved that the ARUS came here to help them. Lelouch looked outside as he puts on his mask and went outside, C.C follows him. Rion came to the senator of ARUS, "Thank you so much, Senator Figaro! The physics teacher, Kibukawa, and I were the only adults here. I'm so relieved!" Figaro said, "Not at all. This is nothing. JIOR is an ally of ARUS after all." Zero came to Figaro, "So you're the Senator of ARUS, correct?" Figaro nodded, "Yes, and you must be the one who helped us during the battle against the Dorssians, I thank you for your support of saving the JIORians. May I ask for your name?" They made a proper handshake and Zero said, "My name is Zero, I am the Commander of the Blakc Knights." Figaro said, "The Black Knights?" Zero explained and lied, "The organization known as the Knights of Justice. Howevre, my members are not available right now. So you'll meet them once they're arrived." Figaro said as he looked at C.C, "I see. And who is this lovely lady?" Zero answered, "This is C.C. Just her initials, I know her name but I don't want to speak of it." Figaro said, "Is she your wife of something?" Zero thought about that and C.C said, "Hardly, we did made a promise. But he hardly keeps it." Zero yelled, "Shut up!" Figaro laughed, "I see you're getting along." Zero asked, "Figaro, I asked a favor." Figaro confused, "What is it, Zero?" Zero came close to him and whisper to him. Figaro said, "Are you sure, you wanted those? Nothing else?" Zero nodded, "This will be something in hand for all the task to be cleared." Figaro agreed to his demands.

Haruto and the others got off the truck and were back at school. Aina said, "School... it feels like it's been years." Inuzuka said, "We were going to classes just yesterday." Haruto and Shoko said in unison, "The shrine..." They looked each other and turn back blushing. Rukino asked, "What about the shrine?" Both were struggling of saying. And the people were cheering on Haruto for saving them. Takahi noticed the return of the hero. Everyone was so happy that Haruto helped them. Many thank others that they're alive and some who helped them, they even thanked Zero and C.C for helping them as well.

At the cell, the authority explained, "In the New Guinea conflict two years ago you eliminated a battalion five thousand strong by yourself. That got you the monkier, "One Man Army". I didn't think you be so young." While he continues talking, L-Elf tries to unscrew the chair while smiling.

At the student council, the members were having lunch, Satomi said, "The power of the highest GDP in the world in action! They're policemen of the world! The country of freedom! We can always count on ARUS!" Outside, Yusuke said happily as he touch the tank, "Ah, to feel the touch of polymer carbon cermet armor! I could die now!" Everyone used the tents for the showers. The girls were talking during their bath.

At the school, Shoko was talking with Marie. Marie said, "Haruto said he doesn't really know either. He just got in the robot and it worked." Shoko understood and Marie said, "he sure hid his game well." Shoko said, "What about Zero? Did he say where did he come from?" Marie answered, "He doesn't say. In fact, he doesn't want to say anything about where he came from but we don't know if he's a JIORian or a Dorssian." Then Marie asked, "What's up between you and Haruto?" Shoko gasped and answered, "Nothing." Marie surprised and Shoko said, "Nothing at all, that's why..."

At the clinic, Haruto, Inuzuka, Aina, Rukino, Lelouch when he took off his mask and cape and C.C were checking on Haruto's blood. Haruto cuts his finger letting the blood come out. As he placed it on the analyzer. The computer analyzed the blood and analysis confirmed that Haruto's blood is normal. Rukino said, "Temperature and pulse looks normal." Lelouch said, "But that doesn't explain why he was revived." Inuzuka said, "But there's nothing wrong here." Haruto said, "But this doesn't look normal." He showed them that his cut is healed instantly. C.C said, "Immortality. That's definitely not normal to a human." Aina suggested, "We should talk to a doctor." Lelouch disagreed, "No, doing that will only cause a problem to their intents. Seeing a human with immortal powers is unacceptable." Rukino agrees, "He's right. They're just gonna turn you into a lab rat." Aina said, "But..." Rukino said, "Adults never play fair." Zero said, "I'm an adult but I play fair." Rukino said, "That's because you're different, Lelouch. Since you seen him with his immortality. You just want answers not making him a test subject." Lelouch said, "That's true."

Then something happened to Haruto as he feels strange. Inuzuka checks to see what's wrong. But Zero notices and said, "Stop! Get away from him!" Inuzuka was wondering why as Haruto pushed Inuzuka and starts to attack Zero. Haruto couldn't stop until C.C kicks him. Haruto returns to normal after that. Zero said, "Good work, C.C. You managed to stop him." C.C said, "I could not let him kill you Lelouch." Haruto was wondering what happen, Rukino answered, "You attacked him like a vampire!" Haruto was surprised and remembered something like that, "The same thing happened earlier. I'm not a human anymore! Who knows what I can do to you all?!" Inuzuka said, "Calm down, Haruto!" Aina said, "You saved us using that power!" Haruto struggled. Lelouch said, "It doesn't matter." Haruto said, "Lelouch..." Lelouch said as he placed the cape on and puts on his mask, "You can control the power, Haruto. Even if you're an immortal vampire. You can still control yourself and will fight to the very end." Haruto said, "But I..."

Rukino noticed someone came and it was Nanami, "Tokishima, you there? Do you have a moment?" Haruto asked, "Sure, what is it?" Nanami answered, "Senator Figaro wants to talk to you and Zero." Zero said, "He wants to see me?" Nanami nodded.

They went outside and head to the building to meet Figaro. Senator Figaro said, "Welcome, Tokishima Haruto!" Haruto said as he handshake to Figaro, "Nice to meet you, uh Figaro." Nanami reminded him to say Senator for manners. Figaro said, "First time talking to a politician? I can't be more frightening than the Dorssian forces you and Zero defeated right?" Haruto was happy and Figaro showed them the views of the video with everyone commenting, "These comments showed us that you guys were still resisting." Nanami asked, "Who uploaded it though?" Then she noticed the uploader username, "Rainbow?"

The girl who's eating a candy was typing onto the computer. Nanami said, "Is she a student?" Haruto said, "I don't know." Zero said, "Well, whoever Rainbow is. I'm sure it'll be perfect for him to help us." Figaro said, "You should write a comment." Those three were surprised and Figaro continued, "The whole world's worried about the safety of you all." Nanami said, "Maybe the people of JIOR will see it too!" Zero said, "Agreed, people will understand it clear he will help the safety of all the students and people here."

Haruto typed his comment, "This is Tokishima Haruto. We're fine. The ARUS Army saved us." People then started to put their positive comments all over, showing them that they were happy to hear Haruto is alive. People all over noticed it and were spreading around about Haruto and wanted to cheer him on. Nanami said excitedly, "Wow! Is that the top scorer?" Figaro said, "It is. Best seller writers, top athletes, and even our President are all your friends." Zero said, "So now everyone put their trust onto Haruto." Nanami said, "Amazing! You've got 700 million friends!" Figaro said, "The high school boy who stands with an man with a face in the mask stands together against the dreadful Dorssian army. People will call you "The Boy Who Fought the World. And for Zero..." Zero said, "A Man of Miracles." Figaro chuckled, "Yeah, you can put it that way. How does those make you two feel?" Haruto struggled as Figaro continued, "You two are the only gleams of hope left for JIOR. You both are symbols of the fight against Dorssian tyranny." Haruto said, "Are you telling me to fight along with Zero?" Figaro answered, "No. Run." Three were surprised as Figaro explained, "That was only a single, lone squadron. If they send their main force from the Sphere over, we'd stand no chance." Zero said, "So you're saying that you decide to retreat after all that been through?" Figaro said, "I'm neither a soldier nor a brave man. Not to mention running away isn't the same as losing. You can truly lose by dying. So as long as you're alive, you win! Will you help us, Tokishima Haruto? For the sake of everyone's survival." Haruto agreed but Zero doesn't agreed with that idea.

At the cell, L-Elf almost managed to unscrew the chair. The authority carries an injection, "It's just nutrients. It'd be a violation of the treaty not to give you food." When he's about to inject the nutrients to his body, L-Elf threw the screw to the lights and hit the bulbs. They were shocked from that. L-Elf stands up as he grabbed a piece of glass and cut the rope with it and attacks and kills them. L-Elf said, "Freedom, acquired. Initiating plan D-7."

At the Dorssian ship, they were repairing the Blitzendgen. A-drei said, "Thank you for selecting me, Colonel. Please allow us to participate in the reconquest of Module 77." Cain said, "You seem to be lacking someone." A-drei said, "There must be an explanation. L-Elf would never..." Kriemhild said, "The fact remains that he caused damage to the army." Cain smirked and said, "I'm not an enemy of friendship." A-drei gasped and the Cain continued, "The Valvrave and capturing Zero, is our top priority right now. I will overlook any irregularities during this operation. Be sure to capture the Valvrave including Zero with his robot. Blitzendgen!" The four said as they saluted, "Blitzendgen!" But before they leave, Cain said, "Wait. Before you go. I have someone who can be a replacement for L-Elf." A-drei said, "And who would that be?" Cain snapped his finger as someone came from the curtain. The person has a brown hair wearing a white suit and black gloves, he has green eyes. The four were surprised and A-drei said, "Who is this person?" Cain smiled, "Someone I found while drifting in space unconscious while piloting the robot." Q-Heun said, "He rode a robot? Was it different than ours?" Cain answered, "Yes, we have it in repairs but don't worry he will help us, isn't that right, S-eige?" Suzuka as S-eige said, "Yes, Colonel. I will help fight the JIORians for the alliance of the Dorssians. Blitzendgen!"

At the stations, students leaving towards the exit by heading to the monorails to leave. Haruto asked them to relax and follow the soldier's instruction. The girl asked if they can escape safely. Haruto answered, "Don't worry. Zero and I will protect you with our robots." The people cheered after that. Zero looks at Haruto and worried. C.C said, "You're not worried about what Figaro said right, Zero?" Zero said, "This is a war we counting on. Even we lose. We can't stand down. Figaro is not an independent person. He's like Sawasaki, he couldn't just stay for everyone's sake." He remembers about what Sawasaki do and Suzuka worked together with Zero to stop him, "If Suzaku was here, he would know what's right as well." C.C hugged him, "Remember, I promise to stay by your side until the end. Suzaku will be okay and he'll appear to us soon." Zero chuckled, "For a witch, you have a changed of heart." C.C said, "Please, you're making me sick now. Forget what I said."

Aina, Shoko, and Rukino were carrying the injured. Rukino said, "Why is he cooperating?" Shoko answered, "To avoid unnecessary fighting. That is so like him." Rukino said, "You know him well." Shoko looked down and Aina said, "Shoko and Haruto have known each other since they were kids." Rukino gasped when she heard that.

At the school, Takahi was walking noticed two people and asked them to get going to head to the cable car. She went to the student council room and asked where is Satomi. One of the members, Iori said he's on the phone. Takahi said, "On the phone? Now?" Iori answered, "He's busy!" Takahi agrees and asked them to go the cable cars as she left. Iori said, "Who died and made her queen?" Youhei said, "She's always like that." At the hallway, Satomi said as he was speaking to someone on the phone, "The enemy's on our doorstep! You have to get out of that room! Are you even listening. They're going to leave us behind!" She doesn't want to listen to him and said, "You're the most annoying brother ever." Then she ended his call. Satomi now tries to call but couldn't reached.

At the station, Haruto continues to help. Then Haruto realized when he looked at the microphone and noticed L-Elf's words, "The loudspeaker." He thought about it. Somewhere underground, L-Elf is making his next phase of his plan, "Given their current effective, their only reasonable option is retreat. If they want the escape to go smoothly, they would use a student. Influence. Idealism. Obedience. The answer to that is... Tokishima Haruto. But for Zero, with him in their way. They won't allow him to proceed. They'll take his robot and asking his identify within that mask. Just who is this Zero within that mask?" Then he heard an alarm that the Dorssian prisoner has escaped with details of what he looks like so they will apprehend him. L-Elf said, "It seriously took them 15 minutes to notice? Proficiently level: E."

The ARUS fleet was heading in the Sphere and the soldiers are searching around for the prisoner. While they were searching, L-Elf drops down with a wire on his leg. Then they noticed as they shoot him but missed. Then the wire broke as the ignitions explodes destroying the soldiers along with them. The captain heard that he broke out, he decides to send backup. The soldiers use fire to block his path. Then L-Elf closed the gate as the other gate opens up as the soldiers been flew off into space. The Fleets shoots the gate but the missiles appeared and destroys the ships. The captain was surprised, "Impossible! I sent two hundred after him! That's the whole company!" The lieutenant reminded him that he's the One-man Army.

L-Elf checked on himself for his physical and mental capacity with no anomalies. L-Elf realize Haruto is a irregularity. At the school, Haruto searched around for the remaining people then he noticed the bulletin board with pictures of all his friends including the girl he loved.

Outside, Aina thanked Rukino for helping her back then but then Rukino thanked her for being treated as a normal person. Inuzuka said, "This will be the last time here." Takahi said, "Stop being so gloomy." Inuzuka said, "But..." Then Shoko looked at the school and noticing someone is inside. Marie thought it was Haruto but Shoko doesn't think it's him as she ran to the school. The ARUS Fleet continues to go towards Module 77.

Haruto was in the classroom figuring out of what L-Elf said about the earthquake but Haruto doesn't believe that was true. Then someone came, "Tokishima Haruto, that you?" Haruto turned and noticed it was Yamada. Yamada said, "That's Thunder to you! Hand over that robot." Haruto was confused as Yamada explained, "I'll avenge Nobu. I don't care where you pussies run off to." Haruto said, "You can't! It's-" Then Yamada interrupted, "So you wanna hoard all that glory, huh?!" Haruto said, "We're escaping all together! We're have to survive!" Yamada said, "Fuck you excuses!" Zero came in, "What's going on here?" They turn and Haruto said, "Zero..." Yamada said, "Huh? You know this freak? Oh I see, so you're the guy with that purple robot. Well then how about you hand it to me?" Zero said, "The Shinkiro has the technology that only I can control. The only one who can pilot is me." Yamada said, "What?! So you wanted to hoard the glory as well?!" Zero said, "Don't try to overstep your bounds, revenge isn't going to solve anything here. You can't pilot his robot nor mine."

Shoko came in to find the person who was inside the school. Then she noticed something glowing the storage room as she went in. She crawled in and open the curtain. She then saw a girl using a computer hacking the system. She then hears the communications of the ARUS Fleet ship. As they approach the surface, the smoke came and they were flying blind. They tried to turned back but the spark hit the smoke creating an explosion hitting with the shipws.

Then they felt the rumble as they thought it was an earthquake. Haruto never realized it became true. Zero said, "How is this possible?" Then girl hold her computer so it won't get damage, then she noticed someone was there. Senator Figaro heard from his radio, "You're stranded?!" The captain said, "Yes, we can't guarantee a safe evacuation." Figaro said, "So we're locked in?" C.C heard his conversation as the others heard it too. They asking if they are trap here. Yamada, Haruto, and Zero looked outside. Haruto noticed it was a panic. Many people are complaining. Haruto said, "Loudspeaker... Earthquake... Panic..." Zero looked at Haruto and thinks, "How does he knows this would happen? Unless, L-Elf knows the predictions like myself." Then the three turned around and noticed someone's there. Yamada noticed it was the same person and was about attack. Haruto and Zero heard outside of what's going on. Haruto said, "The answer is... behind me." Zero said, "So everything he says is true after all." Yusuke pointed the student at the window.

At the classroom, Yamada was knocked out. L-Elf came in, "Plan D7 is complete." Haruto said, "You're the answer?" L-Elf said, "Let us make a contract, Tokishima Haruto and Zero." Haruto and Zero was surprised as L-Elf explained, "We will bring revolution to Dorssia." Zero thinks, "Making another contract? Why do I have feeling that this is like the same day before the war started?"

* * *

That's the end of the third chapter. Give a good review. The next chapter will come on soon.


	4. The Arrival of the Guren SEITEN

Chapter 4: The Arrival of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N

At the counseling office of all the people from every nation were discussing about the plan. The president of the ARUS explained, "We just received the master plans from the military command. For half a year, we'll use our armed forces and simply defend our borders. During that time, we'll pour all our resources into mas-producing those weapons." One of them said, "JIOR's weapon? Including the one with the man name Zero?" The other said, "It did plow through with surprising ease!" "And that power we saw, it was extraordinary coming from that purple robot!" "We can easily hold out for half a year." "We ought to fight if there's a chance of winning." The president asked them to vote. The results came in and it shows that as soon as they get their hands on JIOR's and Zero's weapons, the ARUS will enter total war with Dorssia.

At the classroom, Haruto and Zero noticed L-Elf and he said, "We will bring revolution to Dorssia. The very foundations of the world need to be changed." Zero changed, "Why the change of heart? You're the Dorssian Soldier, aren't you?" L-Elf explained, "Using the power, the Valvrave, and the robot you call the Shinkiro, my revolution can come about five years ahead of schedule. First, talk to Figaro. You need to get in contact with the president-" Haruto disagrees, "You're my enemy! You killed me!" Then Zero said, "And you tried to attack the innocents, that's something we cannot the ones who committed the sin." L-Elf said, "Yet, you two got no other choice. Of course, your actions won't go unrewarded. I shall save this school. And your girl, too. Including yours as well, Zero" Haruto and Zero were surprised after that.

At the storage room, Shoko and the girl noticed each other while hearing the communications from the soldiers. She then threw stuff to Shoko to go away. But Shoko wanted to ask about the transmission but she got kicked out after that. Then Shoko asked, "Are you from Sakimori? What was that transmissions?" But she covered herself and doesn't want to be seen.

Back to the classroom, L-Elf discussed, "This isn't the time to argue about the ideals. To protect that which you hold dear, you two must stain your hands, Tokishima Haruto and Zero." Zero said, "I don't want to say this but I have to agree with L-Elf." Haruto said, "Zero!" Then they heard a helicopter carrying the Valvrave and the Shinkiro. Haruto said, "The Valvrave!" And Zero said, "My Shinkiro!" Haruto said, "Yeah! We can use them to free the ship and-" Zero said, "I don't think that would work." Haruto was confused and L-Elf agreed, "He's right. Making an agreement with me is your only gateway to the future." Zero said, "I was going to say that they won't allow us to pilot them but I guess that would count as an option." Haruto said, "But we don't know unless we try!" L-Elf said, "My predicitions are prohecies. Was a single bit of wrong?" Haruto remembered. Then Zero asked, "So you knew everything because of your predictions, right? Heh, I have feeling you and I have in common." L-Elf asked, "So you have predictions like me?" Zero said, "More like that, but my predictions can also carry miracles." L-Elf said, "Miracles? Are you some kind of god or something?" Zero said, "More like a Messiah. Even Messiah takes miracles. Even from you." Haruto said, "But doesn't that mean you'll protect everyone including C.C? Even with the cursed power I got?" Zero nodded, "You promise to help rebuild the nation and join my organization. That's something you'll need." L-Elf said, "Enough talk, you are going to make the contract with me. When the time comes, show me this sign." He showed him the peace sign, "I will save you two." Haruto said, "Peace, my ass! How can you even pick that sign?" He left and Zero said, "Unfortunately, for you. I already made the contract with the devil. So your contract to me is invalid." L-Elf said, "I'm not making a contract with you. I'm making a contract with only Haruto." Zero was silent and nodded as he went outside with Haruto. L-Elf looked at his sign and doesn't know that it was a peace sign.

Outside at the field, Figaro was looking at the Valvrave and the Shinkiro. Haruto and Zero came to them. Figaro said, "Oh, Haruto! Zero!" Zero and Haruto noticed two pilots are heading inside the Valvrave and the Shinkiro, "Those two are our aces. They shot down many units in a row." Haruto warned him, "Please don't! It's dangerous!" Figaro said, "Soldiers deal with danger." Haruto warned the soldier, "Stop! You mustn't get in!" He ignored as he got in. The other soldier went in the Shinkiro. Zero thinks, "Heh, does he think he can pilot the Shinkiro? Only I can pilot it since its system are complicated for them."

When the soldier got in, he noticed a guide program. Haruto and the others noticed but Haruto knew it was dangerous. However, it was too late. The guide noticed someone is not compatible so she killed him by injecting poison to his neck. Figaro said, "Impossible!" Haruto said, "It didn't happen to me." Zero was surprised, "This can't be happening. It killed him? Because he wasn't the right pilot?" Figaro said, "Get down from there!" Haruto said, "But why?" Figaro said, "Hey! Can you fly the Shinkiro?" Soldier replied, "No, I need the ID code for this." Figaro said, "What?" As he looked at Zero, "My Shinkiro is different than yours. It needs the ID Code so no one can steal it. However, it's fuel supply's short. It won't last long." Figaro was getting raged as they felt the vibration.

Outside of space, it was Dorssian ships appear and attacked the Sphere. Outnumbered by one to fourteen. Figaro asked, "What's going on?! I thought the Dorssians were supposed to arrive way later! They're the ones who attacked, right?!" Haruto and Zero looked at the body of the pilot and Zero thinks, "So this is what happens to pilots if they weren't the right ones. Even if C.C rides one, the price can be devastating." Figaro suggested, "Very well. Let's just leave the students behind." They gasped when they heard that as Figaro commanded the soldiers for the fast vessel to escape with just the JIORian soldiers and the two robots. Shoko heard that he doesn't care about the students here. Haruto said, "You said we'd get out of here together!" Figaro said, "We really did came here to save you. You're just not number one on the priority list. Only people with too much time or money on their hands do volunteer work, y'know? It's just a game of gratitude." Then Zero said, "So you decided to abandon those who put their trust in you?" Figaro said, "It's up to us whether or not they get to be saved, Zero. Besides Zero, with you on our side. You can get what you want. How about you just come with us and forget the people here?" Zero said, "Request denied." They were surprised when he said no. Figaro said, "Why? Is it because you care about the students than us?" Zero said, "You think that's the reason? The reason why is because you decide to not fight til the very end. This is a war we encountering. However I will not allow anyone who uses their decisions to make a selfish act." Figaro yelled, "Selfish?! We're escaping! We're taking your robot whether you like it or not!"

Then Haruto was upset as he was about to attack Figaro but was grabbed by the soldiers. Zero yelled, "Tokishima!" Haruto bit on the soldier's arm however, he doesn't seem to feel anything. Then the soldier punched Haruto. Zero yelled, "You!" He was about to take out the gun however, Figaro took out the gun and pointed to Haruto's head, "Don't even think about it, Zero. Make one more and I'll shoot." Zero asked, "You dare to shoot any innocent victim?" Figaro said, "Of course I am. Besides we the adults are the ones in charge. Now, I will shoot if you plan to shoot me." Zero was nervous as he thinks, "This is bad, if he shoots. He'll discover Haruto's immortality. I can't allow this! This humiliation!" He puts down his gun and puts it away. Figaro said, "I knew you see it my way. After all, he's coming with us including Zero. Research material and someone to lead the army." Zero yelled, "Figaro. You dare look down on every student here?" Haruto agreed, "Zero's right! You're the adult! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Figaro answered, "Nope. I'm an adult after all unlike Zero, We only care of escaping with our lives." Zero thinks, "You bastard, you're just the same as Sawasaki. Not being independent and not staying for all the people's sake." Figaro said, "Now, Zero. If you would be so kind, take off your mask." Zero gasped after hearing that but he doesn't want the secret to expose. And so, he took off his mask. Figaro said, "So that's who you were. But we don't know who you are. But you're going to help us." Zero was upset from this and thinks, "I can't use my geass on him. It'll be dangerous to use on Haruto as well. I have to keep it intact."

At the station, Figaro gave an announcement, "Please do not worry! We checked and the quakes earlier came from a malfunction in the artificial gravity system. Zero is cooperating with his support. As soon as maintenance work is complete, we'll proceed with the evacuation. Please be patient." Shoko said, "He's lying." Someone said, "It would appear so." Shoko turned around and noticed it was C.C, "C.C..." C.C said, "There's no way Zero would agreed to something like this. He's after all a man of miracles." Shoko said, "But Figaro is trying to abandon us. What should we do? What am I supposed to do?" C.C said, "Ask Haruto, if he knew about this, then he'll know what to do." Shoko nodded as she was calling on her phone.

At the school gym, Zero and Haruto were tied up. Then Haruto heard his cell ringing, he tried to reached it but couldn't as the soldier took his cell and ended the call. Shoko then thought it was a fight after all then Inuzuka and C.C came and he said, "Shoko! We've been looking for you! The building supposed to-" Then Shoko said, "Listen.." Inuzuka gasped and C.C was thinking of what she's saying. Shoko said, "We're in huge trouble."

At the student council room, the students and C.C were having an emergency meeting. Shoko explain, "ARUS is betraying us." Satomi asked, "Why would they?" Takahi asked them for proof. Shoko said, "I overheard a military transmissions!" Yusuke said, "All of ARUS transmissions are encoded using state of the art encryption. There is no "overhearing" it." Shoko was going to explain that someone did but she couldn't. Takahi asked them to dismissed and Satomi agreed. Shoko said, "Please wait! You have to believe me!" Satomi said, "If I had to believe someone, it'd be ARUS." Shoko said, "They're going to escape by leaving us behind! They'll steal the two robots and make a break for it!" Satomi said, "We're leaving as soon as the artificial gravity is fixed." Takahi said, "We'll listen if you have any proof." C.C said, "If only Zero were here. He would've convince you to believe what Shoko was saying." Satomi said, "Except that he's not here. Besides why should we trust someone who's hiding within the mask?" Takahi said, "Even if he helped us. The ARUS is giving us the help we needed the most." Right before they're about to leave. Shoko decides to take off her clothes, Takahi asked what's she doing. Then Shoko answered, "I don't lie!" Aina tried to stop her but Shoko tries to do it as Satomi believes her. Rukino thought that she had brain problems but Marie think it worked out. C.C said, "So she planned it on her own. How amusing."

Outside, Takahi and the students are giving them the gratitude by distracting them with a speech. Then Inuzuka looks at them to make sure they do it. Then Yusuke and Shoko are heading to find the evidence. Takahi and the students are singing their anthem to stall them. Haruto and Lelouch heard something outside but then something is happening to Haruto.

At the vents, Yusuke, Shoko, Inuzuka, and C.C were crawling to find Figaro. Shoko said, "How did you find this way, Otamaya?" Yusuke answered, "Every year, the girls use those rooms in the gymnasium to change before the beauty contest." C.C said, "Well, I guess we have someone here who is a stalker." Shoko said, "Wait, what?" Then the soldier heard a noise as the vents are breaking down and the others fell on the soldier. Haruto and Lelouch noticed they're here. As the soldier stand up, Yusuke picked up the gun and started to shoot him but missed, C.C said, "You better let me use the gun." Shoko and Inuzuka noticed Haruto and Zero were tied up and Shoko untied them. Haruto thanked Shoko as he untied Zero. Shoko asked, "You two been tied up this whole time?" Zero said as he puts his mask back on, "It would appear so." Haruto said, "I thought that's why you came." Shoko said, "So that's why you didn't pick up." Haruto was confused but Shoko said never mind but was glad that he was safe. Then Shoko said, "Say, I noticed I saw your face, Zero." The others were surprised from that. Then Shoko asked, "Is that who you really look like, Zero?" Zero was nervous but then said, "Yes, it is. But keep it a secret, Shoko. No one needs to know who I am." Shoko was confused then C.C said, "We're wasting time. Figaro is going to leave soon. And if we don't hurry, he will escape." The others nodded as they were heading outside.

Outside near the school, the students finished their anthem and Figaro gave them an applause, "That was a wonderful song!" Takahi said, "I'm embarrassed this is all we can offer to our saviors! Next we'll-" Then Figaro interrupted, "I appreciate your sentiment, but time's running short." Then Takahi said, "But we'd really love for you to see this!" Figaro apologized, "You can say your thanks some other time." He whispered to the soldier to proceed forward. Takahi asked them to wait but Figaro needs to get out of here as they heard someone calling, "Don't let him fool you!" They turned and noticed Haruto and the others. Zero said, "He's trying to desert us by leaving you here while escaping!" The students think if it was true. Rion asked Figaro if it's true that they were leaving them behind. Figaro chuckled and then Yamada came in front of the tank and asked, "Is what he said true?" The students are complaining to them. The Soldier asked and Figaro decides to split the sea of students meaning he's going to get rid of them before their eyes as he shot on Yamada's shoulder. Everyone ran off to the school. Figaro warned them, "Outta of the way or you might get lead poisoning!" Inuzuka said, "He showed his true colors!" Zero said, "This is why I don't trust Figaro." Haruto noticed the vehicles carrying the Valvrave and the Shinkiro. Haruto decides to run and jumps on the Valvrave then notices the soldiers were there as one of them charges at Haruto as both fell. The other checked to see if he's okay but then he picked up the gun and pointed at the soldier telling him to get off and he did. Haruto said, "I have to bite the skin directly." He understood a little.

At the field, Takahi asked Satomi to get up. But Satomi thinks its over. But then Takahi slapped him and said, "You said you'd stay at the top until you graduated!" Aina and Rukino carried Yamada down. As Figaro ordered them to leave the students, the Valvrave came and Haruto asked them to put their weapons down. The students praised him for saving their lives. C.C said, "It would seem Haruto saved us again." Inuzuka said, "That's Haruto for you." Shoko said, "Unlike you, he won't ask for money." Zero said, "No, he wants to help the students who are suffering. He's like someone I know." Rion thought they went safe. But one doesn't. The crowd opens as L-Elf appears, "The situation hasn't changed whatsoever." Zero noticed, "So he managed to escape." L-Elf explained, "This module's already surrounded by the Dorssian's Fleet." Takahi thought it was impossible and Satomi asked, "A second year? How would he know?" L-Elf continued, "If they lied about the artificial gravity malfunction, then how do you explain the quake?" Yusuke agreed, "He's right." Zero said, "Is as though he predicted that action to happen. Never thought he has that talent." Takahi explained, "If it was cause by a ship crashing in the dock, we'd have only felt one quake." Satomi asked, "Are you saying it was an attack from the enemy?" L-Elf said, "All of JIOR except this module is already occupied by the Dorssia. Basically, they took your families hostage." Everyone was shocked when they heard that and wonder what they should do. Zero said, "We will fight!" Everyone was surprised when he said that. Satomi said, "And how should we do that, Zero?! We can't fight the Dorssians! There's no way!" Zero said, "We must, there's no turning back. After all, the path of retreat has already been cut off. You can either live with me or perish with me!"

Haruto looked at L-Elf as he show him the sign for the contract. Haruto said, "He predicted that situation again." Then he noticed Shoko. Everyone doesn't know what to do since they were surrounded by the Dorssia and cannont trust the ARUS. Then Yusuk suggest, "W-we should surrender. We did what we could." Zero said, "No! We will not surrender to the enemies! If we do, then we will let ourselves be perished. We cannot allow this to happen!" Satomi said, "And what do you think we should do, Zero?! You said the Black Knights would come here and help us! But I don't see them here or outside! Care to explain that, Zero?" Lelouch thinks, "He's right. The Black Knights don't exist in this time period. There's no way I convince them all. How can I make them believe that they existed? If only one of them would come. Kallen, where are you when I needed you?"

Then they heard a noise crashing down to the ground. And then they saw the robot that appeared before. Zero was surprised and noticed, "It can't be..." Everyone saw, "Is that robot?" "Can it be one of the Dorssians?" "Impossible. It's red." L-Elf looked at it and said, "Another one? But it's not a Valvrave." The robot is red with an additional armor has been added to the knees and ankles, the antennae have been extended and enlarged, giving the appearance of giant ears. The torso has been remade, with the orange section extended further outward and a pair of green jewels featured prominently on the front. Its namesake comes from its operation system, the **Superlative Extruder Interlocked Technology Exclusive Nexus** (S.E.I.T.E.N.) **Eight Elements**. C.C said, "Well, it looks like Kallen's here with the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N." Inuzuka said, "Kallen?" Yusuke said, "Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.?" The cockpit opens up and it shows a girl with her bright red hair and blue eyes, she wears a magenta suit that zips up to her neck. She came down and noticed people, she turned and noticed Zero, "Ah, Zero!" She came to him as he came to her, "Kallen, I'm glad you came." The students thought if she's a member of the Black Knights then Zero said, "Everyone! This is Kallen Kōzuki! An member of the Black Knights, she also the captain of the Zero Squad. A elite guard under my direct command." L-Elf said, "A member of the Black Knights?" Haruto said, "So they do existed." Takahi said, "But that's only one, there should be more." Zero said, "The others will come soon. But for now one will be enough to help us. I promise you that." Satomi said, "But with only one, we don't stand a chance."

Then they heard a voice, "Don't worry!" They all looked as they saw the Valvrave has Shoko on its hand. Shoko said, "We won't let Dorssia lay a finger on our families!" Yusuke said, "Easier said than done!" Satomi said, "They have hostages! They can blackmail us!" Shoko suggested, "Then we should blackmail them back!" L-Elf asked, "What?" Kallen said, "What is she saying?" Zero said, "I'll explained it later for now I think she has an idea." Shoko continued, "If they do something to our families, we'll hand over this robot to ARUS!" L-Elf was shocked when he heard that. They thought of an idea, "That robot could turn the tide of war." Takahi said, "So this robot will be our hostage?" Inuzuka thought that might would work. Everyone agrees to it.

When Figaro started to leave, Shoko said, "You, ARUS Senator there! We can't let you take this robot! But fight with us!" Figaro gasped and said, "Dream on! You can't have everything your way!" Zero said, "Actually, they could." Figaro said, "Huh, Zero?" Zero said, "If you don't cooperate with us then we will hand over the robot to the Dorssia." Figaro said, "What?!" Then Zero commands, "You cooperate with us no matter what. You will never betray us again!" Th sigil enters to his mind and said, "I understand, I will cooperate with everyone." Everyone was amazed when he agreed, Shoko said, "Glad to have you on our side, Figaro!" L-Elf wasn't amazed and said, "What did Zero do? There's no way Figaro would agreed so easily. He must've done something to him." Rion said, "But then, " Takahi said, "Neither Dorssia and the ARUS can make a move against us." Yusuke said, "Our families will be safe!" Aina said, "ARUS will be our ally!" C.C said, "I guess everything will be the same thing as it was years ago, right, Kallen?" Kallen nodded, "I guess. I don't know what's going on. But if it means to help the people. Then I'm in." Everyone was amazed with Shoko and Haruto was glad that she helped them. Then Zero said, "Figaro, has my supplies arrived like you promised?" Figaro answered, "Yes, they're in the storage." Zero said, "Have the soldiers come pick them up and bring them to me." Satomi asked, "Zero, what are you trying to do?" Zero answered, "From now on, if we're going to fight. The new legacy of the Black Knights will come to us!" Everyone was confused as Inuzuka said, "What are you saying, Zero?" Zero explained, "From now on, we will be the new knights of justices! Before the Black Knights, I will take charge here. We fight for our people and for our nation! Who's with me?!" Everyone cheered and they agreed as the packages arrived. They opened up and noticed the black suits. They thought it would be cool but some girls wanted the fashion. Zero said, "Put up the broadcasting system if you have the equipment." Yusuke said, "Why would we need to do that?" Zero explained, "It's time to show the world who's the Messiah here." Yusuke nodded as the others set up the system. Then Zero said, "But first, we need to head to battle, Kallen, would you come with me?" Kallen nodded, "Yes, Zero. I would follow you til the then." Zero said, "Then go to the Guren and show them your powers. There's an exit right beneath the ocean. You will fly until into space using the power of the radiant wave surger. Settle things with one blow. Think you can do it?" Kallen answered, "Yes, Zero." Zero nodded as they went to their Knightmare Frames and activate its systems.

Outside of the module, the Blitzendgen destroyed the ARUS Fleet. The fleet tries to shoot but the Waffe blocks and continues to attack. And then the robot appear as the Lancelot Albion, its design differs radically from its predecessors, featuring much more ornamental armor while the head unit is slightly larger. It maintains its previous armament and defenses, but enhanced. The shields are larger and it carries a pair of double-barreled Super VARIS rifles that feature a standard barrel for rapid fire, and a larger one for charged shots. Suzaku as S-eige attacked the Fleet using the rifles. S-eige said, "OK, we're in." A-drei said, "The dock is open! Waffe, move in! Why isn't the Valvrave or that robot coming out?" X-eins said, "Calm down, Princess." A-drei said, "You mean Lieutenant! That's my rank!" S-eige said, "You mean secondary Lieutenant? I'm in charge here since L-Elf betrayed us." A-drei still thinks and said, "Don't remind of him."

Then they heard an alarm as the Waffes were destroyed by the laser. Some were destroyed by the Hadron Cannon as the others were exploded by an arm with the radiant wave surger. The Valvrave came with the LaserBlade Cannon, the Shinkiro appeared, the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N appeared with the energy wings flying in space. Kallen said, "I never flying in space can be so difficult. But I'll have to try and fight." Q-Heun said, "I never seen that weapon before." Then S-eige said, "What the?" He noticed the two robots, "Where have I seen them before?" He's trying to remember what happened but couldn't. Then Zero analyzed the robots as he noticed something, "Is that...? It can't be?" Kallen noticed it too, "It's Suzaku! But how can that be?" Zero said, "I never thought that he could be here as an enemy just like as an Britannian Soldier or the Knight of the Round Table. But we need to clear the task in hand, let's go!" Kallen agreed as they follow the Valvrave. A-drei said, "S-eige, what's wrong? We need to go after them!" S-eige managed to clear his mind and said, "Yes, we need to capture them." Then they go after them.

The Knightmare with the Valvraves starts to attack the beams with the blade, and Kallen used the energy wings to break the the beams. A-drei said, "What are they doing?" Kriemhild said, "They attacked their own Module? Colonel?" Cain was silent after that.

Back inside, Shoko made her announcement, "Everyone, let's stop relying on others and rely to Zero with the Black Knights! They will come as he promise they will. But for now, we need to stand on our own two legs! We're independent like Zero wanted us to!"

Back in space. They continued to break down the beams as Q-Heun asked to him attack him instead since he's an enemy. Then S-eige said, "I'll handle this." He then used the energy wings to strike the Valvrave as they evade the attack and hits the beam.

Shoko continued, "We should declare our independence. Our school will become an independent state that can negotiate with the Dorssia and the ARUS as equals!" But then Figaro disagrees, "That's nonsense! How could a bunch of kids run a state?!" Everyone was excited for their school to become a country. Back at space, the Blitzendgen including the Lancelot kept on firing at those three but hit the beams instead.

Back inside, Marie asked them for a vote for the independent nation. The results are in. Everyone voted for the independent nation. When the beams are destroyed, Zero and the others are pushing the Module far away so no one can follow them. S-eige said, "He used us so he can remove the module?"

Everyone praised at Shoko. C.C thought it was a good idea since Lelouch has the same objective as hers. L-Elf is wondering who is that. Rion answered, "That's Sashinami Shoko. JIOR's president's daughter!" Everyone cheered for independence. C.C activate her communicator and Zero heard the speech. He laughed, "That Shoko, she reminded me of Euphie. Now it's time to show the world who's the real justice here than ARUS!"

* * *

How do you that like that? I added Kallen in. Wanna know how she got there? I'll show you in the next chapter. Give me a good review.


	5. The Revival of the Neo Black Knights

Chapter 5: The Revival of the Neo Black Knights

At the Module, when Shoko declared an independence. Lelouch was at the Principal's office looking at the paperwork for the things he needs. He heard a knock, "Come in." Kallen came in the door, "Kallen..." Kallen said, "Lelouch, it's good to see you again." Lelouch replied, "It's good to see you too." He told her everything about what happen when he came here in this world. Kallen said, "I see, so we're up against another empire called Dorssia." Lelouch said, "Correct, and now Suzaku has joined them even though he does join without a reason." Then Kallen said, "But I don't get of why did the people go into space?" Lelouch answered, "Dorssia has taken over Earth. With that, they have nothing to live. So they decided to build a module to survive. Luckily, they manage to have a good environment." Kallen said, "I see, that's a relief."

Then Lelouch asked, "Tell me, Kallen. How did you escape?" Kallen escaped, "It was Gino, who set me free." Lelouch said, "Gino? Why would he let you go?" Kallen answered, "I guess he likes me?" Lelouch joked, "Oh is that right? So he has a crush on you." Kallen blushes and yelled, "D-don't get me wrong, Lelouch! I only like Zero not Gino!" Lelouch smiled, "Very well then." Then he heard the radio, "Go ahead." Yusuke said, "We got the equipment online. And we're wearing you bought for us. But are you sure this will work?" Lelouch answered, "With the omega line, I have. Nothing can interfere with it systems." Yusuke said, "Yeah! Thanks, Zero." He turned off the radio.

He asked, "Kallen..." Kallen replied, "What is it, Lelouch?" Lelouch asked, "How did you get here anyway?" Kallen was confused, "Huh? What are you talking about, Lelouch?" Lelouch said, "Do you know what year is this, do you?" Kallen answered, "Isn't it obvious, it's the year 2018, right?" Lelouch shook his head, "Wrong, this is the year 71." Kallen was shocked after that, "71?! How's that impossible? There's no way this is year 71. I mean this has to be 2018, isn't it?" Lelouch explained, "I checked on the calender, it turns out it shows the year 71." Kallen asked, "Is there a reason why it happened, Lelouch?"

Lelouch explained, "I told the people the reason. They fill me in the whole information. It would seem that that the Dorssians have taken over earth because the people called JIOR left. Then they build this module here and created as their new home. With that, the years have come by and was now the year 71." Kallen said, "So you're saying that, the people first build the module 71 years ago." Lelouch said, "Correct. But enough of that, tell me, Kallen. How did you get here?"

Kallen was silent and she explained, "Remember when you escape with Rolo and the Shinkiro? They told me that you've disappeared. I couldn't believe that, so I decided to come look for you. However, Schneizal came and he stopped us." Lelouch asked "Then what happened?" Kallen replied, "Schneizel then detonated a nuclear reactor that Nina made and it nearly destroy the whole town. It was also about to destroy us. I thought I could stop it if I use my radiant wave surger. But then it made it worse, it expanded the reactor and we were caught in it. I thought we destroyed but then when I woke up, I found myself drifting in space. Good thing, that this Knightmare has air supplies or else I would've have died in space." Lelouch laughed, "Oh is that so? Well what about Ohgi and others?" Kallen was silent and replied, "I don't know." Lelouch asked, "What do you mean, Kallen?" Kallen explained, "When we were caught in the explosion. We were separated. I don't know where they are alive but I'm sure they'll be okay." Lelouch said, "Hmm, so the Gefjun Disturber merged with the Nuclear Reactor created some kind of worm hole through space and time, you and others were sent here many years later." Kallen said, "No wonder, there's a module in space and why the students have different uniforms. But enough of that, tell me, Lelouch. How did you get here? I thought you were disappeared, but you're alive."

Lelouch said, "Well I-" Then Kallen hugged, "Uh, Kallen..." Kallen was crying and said, "I thought I lost you. You promise you won't die. But you managed to keep it." Lelouch said, "Yes, Kallen. I kept my promise." Then C.C interrupted while reading her magazine and eating her favorite pizza, "But shouldn't you answer her question or are you going to keep on hugging her?" Then Kallen blushes as she lets go of him, "So how did you get here?" Lelouch continued, "You see, when I left the Black Knights due to my betrayal. So I have to decide to go kill my father with my own hands." Kallen was shocked, "You decided to kill your father? Why would you do that?!" Lelouch said, "I had to know after I know his story." Kallen replied, "And then what happened?" Lelouch continued, "Turns out that my mother is alive but she did that when she used her geass on Anya." Kallen asked, "That girl who piloted the Mordred? What kind of geass power is it?" Lelouch answered, "Spirit Transfer." "Spirit Transfer?" Kallen replied back. Lelouch explained, "When she assassinated, she used her remaining power by using the geass onto Anya. With it, she manages to pull through."

Kallen said, "Then aren't you glad that your mother is alive?" Lelouch said, "No, I'm not." Kallen was confused, "Huh? What do you mean, Lelouch?" Lelouch explains again, "It turns out that my mother and father were trying to create a world, where everyone can be immortal like C.C. However, I managed to use my geass on C's world, a world where everyone is affected by geass. With it, I stopped Charles's plan and they disappeared when they're immortal." Kallen replied, "And that's when you, C.C, and Suzaku disappeared right?" Lelouch nodded, "Correct, however Suzaku was separated from us and then we came here to this world."

Kallen looked at C.C, "But if that's true then how come C.C didn't disappeared?" Lelouch answered, "C.C still needs to finish out contract. Besides I can't let her go." C.C said, "He wouldn't stop whining but that's the only option since he stopped Charles from letting the world of immortality." Kallen said, "I see, well I'm glad that you two are okay." Lelouch said, "Of course, we are. But what about Rolo?" Kallen asked, "Rolo?" Lelouch nodded, "Yes, so did something happened?" Kallen explained, "When he heard that you disappeared, he couldn't believe it and so he decides to look for you. Luckily for him, he didn't get caught in the blast." Lelouch asked, "But he's not here, right?" Kallen nodded, "Yes, but I'm surprised that you have a brother." Lelouch said, "He's not my brother. He thinks he can replace Nunnally but he guess not." Kallen said, "I also heard about Shirley's death. I'm sorry that she's gone, Lelouch." Lelouch was silent and said, "No worries, after all. It was the existence of geass that causes everything here. If I were to change the world without geass then the world will have no geass." Kallen said, "But Lelouch, can we really do this? Helping the students? Aren't we letting them take the risk in the war against the Dorssia?" Lelouch said, "You're a student too, aren't you?" Kallen was silent as he continued, "You decided to fight because it was the sake of justice but not just that, it was also for your mother, aren't you?" Kallen nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't forgive them of what they did. So I decided to fight til the very end." Lelouch said, "Good. Wouldn't you agreed, C.C?" C.C said, "It doesn't matter. As long as you keep things in hand then there will be no worries. But Lelouch, you know that they still don't trust anymore since they know who you are and what you done." Lelouch said, "I know but if they come, I'll need you to convince to help change the world once again." Kallen said, "I will do what I can. But I don't know if they can still trust you with that." Lelouch said, "That's fine."

Then they hear a knock on the door, "Who is it." Someone answered, "It's Haruto and L-Elf and Rukino." Lelouch said, "You can come in." Then the three came in. Haruto said, "We're sorry to interrupt but we're ready for the broadcasting." Lelouch said, "I see, then we better get started then." But L-Elf said, "But before we do, I would like to ask you something." Lelouch asked, "What is it, L-Elf?" L-Elf said, "Tell me, what did you do to Figaro?" Haruto and Rukino were surprised when he said that. Kallen was shocked and thought, "Don't tell me, he noticed?" C.C looks at L-Elf knowing if he knows the secret. Lelouch answered, "I didn't do anything. I just asked him to cooperated with us and he accepted." L-Elf said, "There's no way, Figaro can give up that easily. Which remind me, during the battle against A-drei. You must've done something to the soldiers. We, Dorssians would never go on mutiny on our own. You must've done something to them in order to do so. Tell me, what made you twisted their mind into doing your bidding." Lelouch was silent and asked C.C, "Would it be okay if I tell them?" C.C said, "Since you already knows his secret. I suppose I can allow it this time." Lelouch said, "Very well then." But Kallen declined, "Hold on! You're not serious, are you? You know if you tell them, then things will be different and will go against you, Lelouch." L-Elf said, "Lelouch, so that's your real name. And I noticed your face." Lelouch said, "It doesn't matter. With all the task at hand have been clear. With my power, you'll gain the support you'll need." L-Elf asked, "Then answer my question or will I have to force you?"

Lelouch took off the lens and shows them the geass. They were surprised but Kallen and C.C weren't. L-Elf said, "And what is that on your eyes?" He put back the lens and said, "This is called geass." Haruto asked, "Geass?" Lelouch explained, "The Geass manifests differently in each individual, possibly related to their inner desires and personality. The power of Geass increases with use, and should the user lack the willpower, they may be consumed by it." Rukino asked, "What do you mean, Lelouch?" He continued, "Every Geass, while powerful, has its own unique set of restrictions, limitations, or idiosyncrasies. The Geass will eventually begin to grow until it shows on both eyes, seemingly as a result of repeated use, or pushing the Geass to exceed its own limits. However, overuse and/or mental instability can lead to an affliction known as "runaway Geass" that causes the user to become unable to control their Geass, making it become permanently active." L-Elf said, "Then who gave the power call Geass?" Lelouch looked at C.C and they looked at her. L-Elf said, "I suppose you think she's the one who gave you the power?" Lelouch said, "Who else I said I made a contract with someone else?" Haruto said, "Hold on, are you saying that you used Geass on Figaro?" Lelouch said, "I had to. If he wasn't convince then there's nothing we can do. Using the power is the only option to convince him." Haruto asked, "Then when you said the soldiers decides to go mutiny." Kallen said, "I guess it was a lie too." L-Elf said, "And you knew about this, do you?" Kallen said, "Yes. But I also decides to keep the secret about his identify as well." Haruto asked, "But then why didn't you tell us?" Lelouch explained, "If I do, then you of all people will lose my trust thinking I would use it on you. Being torture by it."

L-Elf asked, "So what are the powers of Geass?" Lelouch explained, "There are many types of Geass. Take mine for example. My power manifests itself as "the power of absolute obedience," which allows me to plant commands within a person's mind upon direct eye contact. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the sigil projects from my eye to theirs. The ability cannot influence the same individual twice, it can only work on a person once. The range of it is 500 kilometers." He explained the rest of the powers of Geass. L-Elf said, "So, there are many varieties of Geass and using its power." Lelouch nodded, "Correct, but because of it, the people were afraid if they were going to be affected by it. So I want all of you to keep this as a secret. Do you have your word for it?" But then L-Elf asked, "Just a moment there. Why is it that C.C gave you that power? How did she even got it?" Lelouch answered, "Simple, she's like Haruto." They were shocked after hearing that.

Back at the Dorssia fleet, S-eige was looking at the Lancelot Albion, figuring of what has happened to him. Q-Heun came and said, "Is something wrong, S-eige?" S-eige noticed and said, "Q-Heun, do you know about Zero?" Q-Heun explained, "All I know that, he pilot that robot you saw. And he has that woman with him." S-eige then said, "Tell me, Q-Heun. Do I know Zero?" Q-Heun was silent and said, "I don't have to explain it to you. You were drifting in space alone. I don't know if you were with Zero." S-eige was silent and said, "You can go, Q-Heun." Q-Heun said, "As you wish, Lieutenant." He left as S-eige continues looking, "Zero, how is it that I know you from somewhere? Are we friends or enemies?"

Back at the Principal's office, they were shocked from hearing that C.C is immortal, Haruto said, "T-that can't be! There's no way, she would be immortal!" Then Rukino said, "But if she's immortal does that mean-?" Lelouch shook his head, "No, she doesn't pilot the Valvrave." L-Elf asked, "Then how is it that she became immortal?" Lelouch explained, "She gain her power from an immortal witch who gave her Geass." Haruto said, "An immortal witch?" Lelouch nodded, "With that, she gave her the power to become immortal and eternal youth. Therefore, she can never died after all these years." Haruto asked, "All these years? How long has she been immortal?" Lelouch explained how long has she been immortal, he told him the time. They were shocked and Haruto said, "That's over 1000 years ago." Rukino said, "She lasted that long?" L-Elf said, "I never realized you were immortal, C.C." C.C said, "Naturally, no matter how hard they tried, I won't die. Even burning me to ashes. I can still come back." Lelouch asked, "So for the favor, I want the three of you to keep the secret." Haruto was thinking and said, "Will it be okay if I tell Inuzuka and Aina?" Lelouch asked, "Will they keep the secret?" Haruto nodded, "Yes." Lelouch said, "Very well then." Kallen then said, "But you never told me that story, Lelouch." Lelouch said, "I guess I forgot." Kallen was annoyed, "You know we don't like you two keeping secrets from me or to the others." C.C said, "Don't you mean you don't like it?" Kallen was upset from that.

Inuzuka came to the office and said, "Come on, Zero! We're waiting for you!" Lelouch said, "Don't worry, I'll be there for a few minutes. You three better go for the announcement." They nodded as they left, "Tell the others I'll be there." Inuzuka said, "Alright then." Then he left as well. Lelouch turned and looked outside. Kallen asked, "So are you going to the gym, since you set the location for the broadcasting?" Lelouch suggested, "I have a better idea." Kallen and C.C didn't know about his plan until now, "C.C, can you do me a favor?" C.C said, "And what would that be?" He showed her his mask, "Can you do again like last time?" C.C said, "Very well then but what would you use? We don't have other clothes you know." Kallen said, "Oh right. I'm still wearing the black knight uniform. If you want, you use the uniforms." Lelouch said, "I would like that." C.C stands up and takes the mask, "But what are you going to do?" Lelouch answered, "For something important." C.C and Kallen were confused from that.

At the gym, everyone has set up their equipment and they were waiting for Zero, "Where is Zero?! He should be here!" Inuzuka came and said, "He said he'll come in a few minutes!" Yusuke said, "A few minutes is too late already! We should-" Then they noticed Zero came, "Zero! Where were you?" Zero said, "Get on with the broadcasting system." Then he was on stage, "Activate the omega line, I set up!" They activate the omega line as they turned on the camera. With that, all TVs and windows are showing it.

At the Dorssia Fleet, the five soldiers were with Cain as he discussed the next plan, "Remember, we need to distract Zero until we capture the Valvrave. Any questions?" Then they saw something, "That can't be!" "Is that?" Cain said, "What's wrong?" As he turned around, he noticed someone on the screen, "I am Zero!" They were surprised from it. The people at the JIOR and ARUS are noticing it, "Zero?" "Isn't that the man who helped?" "What's he doing this time?" Zero said, "People of JIOR and ARUS. I have an announcement for you all!" The TV stations are trying to shut down the video but they couldn't cause something is blocking off the firewall.

In space, a fleet appeared, it was the Black Knights fleet. Ohgi and the others noticed the screen showing Zero and Ohgi said, "That can't be, it's Lelouch!' Diethard said, "Hm, so he's alive after all." Zero continued, "Hear me, Dorssia! All you who have power! Heed my words carefully. I am burning by sorrow. War and discrimination. The malicious deeds carry out by the strong. The import interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has changed and the people have been suffered. That is why the revival of Zero was once again been necessary. So long the strong suppressed the weak. My rebellion will be reborn and grow. My new rebellion will be reborn as-" The spotlights shown the new Black Knights with 4 of them from left to right, "The Neo Black Knights!" S-eige said, "Impossible. He turned the students into soldiers?!" Cain said, "Zero... I never realized you're that kind of man, aren't you?" The Black Knights are trying to find the signal until Hinata found it, "Got it, I got the signal of where is it coming from!" Ohgi said, "Give us the coordinates!" "On it!" Hinata said. Futaba said, "There! The signal's coming from there!" She showed them the location of where it's at. Diethard said, "Perfect. Now we know that Lelouch is alive. We better head there." But then Tohdoh said, "But we don't know what's out there. There could be enemies over there." Ohgi said, "Are there enemies over there?" Hinata said, "No enemy sighting. It looks like we're safe for now." Ohgi said, "Then I guess we better head on over." Tamaki said excitedly, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, we have to stop him!" They then went to the location to where Zero is.

Back at the gym, Haruto thought, "Using the omega line and making us into an organization. He's amazing." L-Elf thought, "Such leadership is impressive for him." Zero continued, "I shall fight to all those who abusive their power. That is why, here and now. I hereby declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!" L-Elf asked Figaro "Are you sure you're letting him do this? You don't know what he's capable of." Figaro said, "Are you saying you're dissatisfied with this?" L-Elf knew that he's still in control of Geass, therefore he said, "No, nevermind." Figaro said, "Zero, you finally done it. You created the United States of-" S-eige said the second part, "Japan." A-drei thought, "Students forming a nation?" Zero continued, "Starting from this moment, this location will be the first dominion to the USJ." Rakshasa said, "Well, he's more amusing, even as a con man." "Race, Ideology, and Religion will not matter, being a citizen will have but one requirement. To do that which is just! That is all."

At the Dorssia Fleet, S-eige is starting to feel the pain from his head. A-drei said, "What's wrong, S-eige?!" S-eige struggled, "Agh, my head!" A-drei said, "Quick! Get someone!" They did that and sent him to the room while Cain thought, "Heh, Zero. Trying to figure a nation, are we?" He looked at the journal, he found when he grabbed Suzaku, "With this, I know everything about who you really are, Zero. Or should I say Lelouch."

When the speech was over, they turned off the omega line and they looked at the comments from the video. Haruto and Rukino was at the principal's office when Zero came in, "You did a good work, Lelouch." Rukino said. But then Zero said in a different voice as she took off her mask, "Naturally. A new nation has been reconsidered and not to mention of course, our rebellion has now gone against the Dorssians." Both were surprised when they noticed C.C was wearing his suit. C.C asked, "Is something a matter?" Haruto asked, "Why are you wearing his suit?" She answered, "We switched places." Rukino asked, "When do you two switch places?" She answered, "Before the speech." Haruto said, "What? But we-" C.C explained, "He has recorder and with that his voice has been rerecorded. The moment he appears. It was already been need. Just like in magic show." Rukino said, "So he planned on this. Now I understand why Kallen doesn't like your secrets." C.C said, "Really? Because you started to sound like her. Aren't you?" Rukino was annoyed from her. But then Haruto said, "But where is Lelouch anyway?" C.C explained as she sat down and continue reading the magazine, "He was with Kallen to check on the Shinkiro and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. I believe he wants to check on something important."

At underground at the hanger, Lelouch was wearing the Neo Black Knights Uniform checking on the Shinkiro. He looked at the percentage of the Sakuradite, he used during the battles he fought, "This is just great, only 30% of Sakuradite." He looks at the Guren, "If this keeps up, we won't have enough Sakuradite to fight. We'll be at the disadvantage." "How's the Shinkiro doing, Lelouch?" Kallen came here when she followed him to the hanger. Lelouch said, "Not good. I'm almost out of Sakuradite." Kallen was surprised, "What? But you have a lot of it. What did you use it for?" Lelouch answered, "During the battle I encounters when I first came here. How much Sakuradite you have left?" Kallen went on the Guren and looked at the fueling and answered, "Only 80%." Lelouch said, "This isn't good. Our Knightmares won't last awhile." Kallen said, "But isn't there a sakuradite mines?" Lelouch shook his head, "No, Mt. Fuji has been destroyed since the Dorssians has taken over." Kallen said, "Then what should we do? There's isn't anything we can use for our Knightmares." Lelouch said, "We must find another substances. If we use a small fragment of the Sakuradite and create a scanner. We can find something here that can be similar to Sakuradite." Kallen said, "What about Suzaku and the Lancelot?" Lelouch said, "I'm pretty sure that they can find it before we do. As for Suzaku, I don't know why he's joined with the enemy. But for what I know, he's probably still won't forget me for what I've done."

At Cain's office, A-drei came in, "Colonel! S-iege wants to talk to you." Cain said, "Send him in." S-iege cam in and said, "Colonel, we need to talk in private." He looked at A-drei. Cain said, "Very well then. A-drei, you can go now." A-drei saluted, "Yes sir!" and then he left. Cain asked, "So what is it, you want to talk about S-eige?" S-eige said, "I want answers." Cain was silent and S-eige explained, "I want to know who am I?! Why did I remember Zero?! Why did I seen those robots?! And how can I have memories of who I really am? Tell me, Cain. Who am I?!" Cain was silent as he showed him his I.D and S-eige looked at it. He was surprised when he looked at his information, "What is this?" Cain explained, "I found it when you were drifting in space. It turns out that your name is Suzaku Kururugi. An Member with the group called the Knights of the Round. You drove the robot called the Lancelot Albion. Though I must admit, these designs are not from what I seen." Suzaku said, "How is it that I don't remember?" Cain said, "Simple, I erased your memory." Suzaku was shocked, "What? You took my memories? Why?" Cain explained, "I will not allow you to do what you want. If you remember then you would've decided to join Zero. Are you?" Suzaku was upset and said, "You bastard. You should die!" When he starts to attack, Cain activated an electrical source on the bracelet that Suzaku wore as he got shocked and fell unconscious." The soldiers heard the noise as they came here, "Colonel! What happened?" Cain said, "S-eige wanted to talk to me about the plan we discussed but then he fell unconscious. I want to take him to the infirmary." The soldiers agreed as they carried him to the infirmary, "And have his memories wiped until he remembers that he was one of us." They agreed as they left. Cain picked up the I.D, "Suzaku Kururugi. I wonder if you were with Zero after all this time."

* * *

That's the end of the fifth chapter and to the one who review to take my Tales fanfic. I say no. I'm continuing those two and I won't let one take it. So how do you like this? Give me a good review


	6. The Support of the New Nation

Chapter 6: The Support of the New Nation

One week has passed since Shoko's declaration of independence and Zero helped declare the establishment of the United States of Japan. Everyone is doing what they want in the Module. Also the rebellion of the Neo Black Knights has been created. The armies of Dorssia and the ARUS reverted glaring to each other. As the results, Module 77 was left in peace, almost anticlimactically. Every students were excited when they became the rebellion with the new uniforms. With that, things with Shoko have returned to how they were before. At the parking garage, Haruto, Kallen, and the others are packing things into the truck. Haruto and Shoko noticed Marie wearing a swimsuit due to the hot weather. Then Yusuke came in with the Power Shovel to carry the luggage. Kallen said, "I don't think it's a good idea." Then Takumi said, "But isn't it okay? You're both the ones making the law and the police enforcing it, after all. Besides, Zero is the one who helped us with the USJ." When Yusuke tried to drive the shovel, he accidentally hit the water panel and got wet. Kallen sighed, "Why does things have to be so complicated around here?" Then everyone laughed and Kallen laughed cause she thinks its funny as well. Shoko came to the water and wanted to get wet to cool down. Then the girls joined in as Marie took the picture.

At the student council room, the pictures have now sent to Iori's computer, she sighed, "The progress is at 63% The demolition team is slightly behind schedule. Teacher, what should we do?" Rion was thinking and suggests, "Let's just, uh, go bang, and then, like, whoosh! How's that sound?" They were silent as Satomi explained, "The repair team has some room to help. Why don't we split some of them off into the demolition team?" "As what you expect from the Student Council president." They were surprised and noticed C.C was there and took off her black uniform and leaves her remaining clothes. Satomi said, "C.C! What are you doing here? And did you took off your uniform?" She answered, "Only a part of it. Anyways, I came here to ask you." Iori said, "And what would that be?" She answered, "Do you have anymore pizza here?" They were silent but Satomi asked, "It's hot here and you want pizza at a time like this?" C.C said, "I'm quite hungry you know. I don't like cold pizza if its in the fridge. But it is hot after all." Satomi looked at the list before he noticed C.C's chest, "It-it may be because we've moved away from the artificial sun." Youhei explained, "The systems is doing its best to keep things from getting too cold." Rion turned on the A/C. At underground, the systems is raising the temperature after it.

At the ARUS Presidential Office, the governments are having a meeting, discussing about what they did at Module 77, "Are you going to acknowledge them?" "They make childish threats." "However, even among ARUS's citizens, there are who support them now." "And that is the man named Zero." "But with the next electoral campaign, it would be best if we make them our allies." "And what of the Neo Black Knights?" "They're children, we should just humor them appropriately." "But what about Zero?" "We'll see if he can join us and with his establishment of the USJ. His rebellion of the Neo Black Knights will be expanded until we became the new organization for the ARUS." Then the president, Jeffery Anderson said, "Don't get your priorities wrong." As he show them the screen, "The true imminent threat for our country is..."

At the Dorssia Military Federation Capital, the soldiers are preparing to move out for the war against the Neo Black Knights and Zero with the parade. At the Federation Conciliate, a man name Amadeus K. Dorssia, has made his speech, "Gentlemen! What is a nation? What is the thing that is most necessary for all citizens, that they strive for?" All Dorssian Empire including S-eige saluted for him, "It is life. Both freedom and quality exist only because there is life. Without power, you cannot uphold justice and enforce politics. A nation's power. We must not forget the tragedy of Bloody Thursday and the Arrival of Zero. Change the future. Build upon the spilled blood of your lost countrymen." He raised his fist, "Blitzendgen!" Everyone cheered for the battle to begin.

At the hanger, Lelouch was looking at the Valvrave, "Checking on the Valvrave, I see?" He turned around and notice Takumi, "I guess I should've wore my suit but due to the hot weather I don't think I could-" Takumi chuckled, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, even though I don't get why would you hide your identify for." Lelouch said, "Thank you, Takumi." Takumi looked, "This is beyond JIOR's..." Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?" Takumi explained, "Beyond humanity's technology level by far. Dr. Tokishima... " Lelouch thought, "Tokishima? Haruto's father was the one who created this?" "What kind of devil did you make a contract to?" Lelouch thought, "Did he mean a contract with a immortal witch? No, C.C's the only witch here in this time. But what does it mean?"

Then Rion came, "Mr. Kibukawa, you're still recovering! What are you doing?" Takumi decides to fake it and said, "Starting today, I'll be living here." Rion yelled, "What?! With Zero?!" Lelouch said, "I think you're misunderstanding, Rion." Takumi whispered to himself, "But I'm trying to investigate what this thing is." Then he lied, "Well, this really excites me the physicist in me." Rion said, "What?! But you're the oldest and most authoritative of the teachers, so you should be directing everyone!" Takumi sighed, "I think that's Zero's job. Besides he's done better work than me. After all, I'm not cut out for that kind of work." He looked at Lelouch, "I'll leave it to you, Zero. If that's okay." He nodded, "Of course, it's what I do." Takumi whispered to him, "Since I kept your secret, I hope you'll keep mine, will you?" Lelouch nodded, "You have my word for it." He pushed him out as he close the door. Rion said, "Oh, that guy!" Lelouch said, "You must've worried, Rion. I'm sure he needs time to adjust to himself." Rion said, "But we need him for assistance." Lelouch asked, "Oh, I though it was my job, isn't it?" Rion said, "It's not that I don't trust you. We're glad that you helped us to become an organization, it's just that. We don't know if we can fight." Lelouch said, "The Neo Black Knights will win. Besides I'm sure my comrades will arrived in this destination soon." Rion nodded, "Okay, thank you, Zero."  
Then something's happening with the system. L-Elf then hacked the security firewall as the door's open and it revealed something that he has seen before.

At the station, Haruto and the others took the monorail. Haruto was eating as Inuzuka shows him something, "I've made a page for accepting donations." Haruto said, "Money again? Money is important, isn't it?" Zero said, "In order for us to continue on with our organization. We'll have all the budgets we need for every expenses we have." Shoko looked at the page and asked, "So how much has come in?" They were silent as he slides the pad and shows them the income from the donations. Haruto said, "I guess I expected a little more than this." Inuzuka then become jealous and said, "You have like seven hundred million online friends in total you know! But even so... even then." C.C said, "Don't be so jealous, I'm sure you'll find more friends." Then Zero said, "What a shame. I was hoping there will be some new recruits for wants to assist the Neo Black Knights." Then the electrical system became overload from 100% as the module has been shut down.

Everyone panic because of it. Satomi said, "Don't panic. Call the electricians." Youhei said, "We don't have any of those." L-Elf then jumps around looking for the source of the problem as he noticed the others. Zero looked around said, "What happen? Did the electrical systems been overloaded?" Then they noticed snow from the module.

Everything is covered in snow, Zero said, "C.C, remember this?" C.C nodded, "I remember. It was the time when I asked you why snow is white." As she touch the snow, it felt cold, "I guess this is the reason why its white." Zero said, "My thoughts exactly. But we'll never know the real reason why snow is white."

At school, Yamada tries to open the door when the power cut off. Takumi explained, "It's probably an error in the environmental system. The electromagnetic field from the pulse coil's currents must be affecting other systems, and it caused the central temperature controls to malfunction. I think it's trying to set the whole module's season to winter." Rion struggled as he continued, "Basically, the pulse coil's electromagnetic field is interfering-" Then Yusuke answered, "so there's triangular resonance, right?" Both were amazed for what he say, "You get it?" Yusuke said, "That's because I love machines." Rion said, "Otaku are amazing, aren't they?" Yusuke said, "All professionals are otaku, you know." Then Yamada takes him to the central control.

They went outside to the central control to find the source of the problem. The others are looking at them to see if they can fix it. Kallen asked, "I just hope they'll be okay up there." Zero said, "Don't worry, Kallen. They're old enough to be responsible for this. Besides I think this will be a test to prove their worthy." Kallen doesn't understand why but doesn't want to know right now. C.C looks at Zero and thinks, "Is he planning to give them position like last time? If he does then, I know who will be the deputy commander like Ohgi." Everyone cheered them on Otamaya to get the systems fixed. But then he couldn't do it then Yamada gave him a little confidence. Everyone is starting to feel cold even wearing the uniforms.

At school, every students are worried if they're planning on fixing it. Haruto and the others were inside as he sneezed. Satomi asked, "Are you okay?" Zero said, "If we don't hurry, we won't be able to survived the cold for long." C.C asked, "I wonder what's keeping them?" Seiya and Toru thought of something and Seiya said, "There's a good solution." Toru said, "Something we created!" Zero asked, "Oh? And what would that be?" Seiya said, " Super Lifeform Gaula!"

At the central, Yusuke and Yamada were trying to find the source of the problem they got, "How's it? Think it's here?" Yusuke looked and answered, " I think... it's probably around here. There's the control panel, so..." He searched around, "Yeah, it's got be here after all." Then the floor collapse as he was about to fall but then Yamada managed to grabbed his hand. He managed to save him as Yusuke found the control panel.

Back in school, every students are suffering because of the cold and were worried if they're going to die. Aina missed her mom and Shoko said, "Don't worry. It's going to be warm soon." Kallen said, "Let's hope so. We can't last this long though." Then Takahi said, "Don't say irresponsible things." They looked as Takahi complained, "You were the one who got us into this in the first place, right?" Her friend said, "That's right! Because you and Zero wanted to declare independence and creating the USJ. It was impossible after all. To make a country on our own." Shoko said, "That's..." "Don't say that!" Kallen stood up and explained, "Shoko worked hard to create the independent nation. We can't stand down like this!" Takahi said, "And what about you?!" Kallen gasped as Takahi explained, "Zero told us that the Black Knights are going to be here and yet we only saw one! Did Zero lie to us that the Black Knights are here or are we the Black Knights who are here?" Kallen was silent and thinks, "She's right. I haven't made contact with Ohgi and the others. If they're not here, what would they believe?" Then someone said, "You're an idiot." They turned and noticed Rukino as she said, "You all went along with her decision. That's your responsibility." The other said, "And what about Zero with the Neo Black Knights?!" Rukino answered, "You all made your decision to join his organization. That's also your responsibility as well." She yelled, "What?"

At the science room, they made Haruto put on the suit and it made him warm. C.C laughed, "Well, that seems to work. For an amateur." Seiya said, "Huh?! But this is a good idea to use it for a cold." Zero said, "However, it won't be enough for all of us. For all the task have been cleared. Once, they fix the control panel, everything will be fine. We will continue on with our objective and the Black Knights will be here to support us for our new nation." Then they heard a noise next door.

Two students are picking on Shoko as Kallen tries to stop them, "Hey! Leave her alone!" Then she pushed her, "Shut up!" Then Kallen fell down. The others came as Zero said, "What's going on?" Shoko looked and notices the others as Zero and the others noticed the students are making a riot. Satomi said, "Calm down, everyone." Zero said, "Satomi's right. You cannot go around using violence on each other like that." Takahi said, "And who made you boss, Zero? And you keep your mouth shut, Satomi." Both were surprised and decided not to speak back. Iori yelled, "Don't use the president's first name like that!" Then Takahi asked, "Then why don't you try it too? Call him "Satomi." Iori blushed after that as Rukino bit on her wrist and whispered to herself, "It's no use, huh?" C.C looks at Rukino and asked Zero, "Is she trying to do the same thing like Haruto does?" He replied to her, "It must be. However she's not cursed like him." Then Takahi slapped her, "What are you doing?" She stands silence after that.

Yusuke is trying to fix as he noticed from Yamada's wound during the gunshot. But Yamada is letting him continue and doesn't want any of his friends to die. Yusuke nodded and continues fixing.

Then the two students are fighting. Kallen and Shoko tried to stop them but she pushed them off. Zero yelled, "Enough!" Everyone was silent and looked at Zero, "You two need to stop using violence to each other. This is getting out of hand here!" Haruto agrees, "Yeah! What do you hope to accomplish by fighting like this?" Satomi said, "Tokishima, we are-" Then Haruto ignores and said, "Even though the world's our enemy." Satomi said, "There he goes." C.C asked, "You mean he's always like that." Satomi nodded and C.C said, "Interesting, he's almost like Zero." Takahi said to Rukino, "I'm going to teach you proper manners." Rukino said, "Ganging up on people... Those are some nice manners you have there." The students are arguing and Kallen said, "This is getting out of nowhere." They kept on arguing until Shoko sang the song, 'Jingle Bells.' C.C asked, "What is she doing?" Shoko explained, "If you sing, your body's gonna warm up, and then your heart will warm up, too, I think." Takahi said, "What an idiot." Rukino was about to leave until Takahi slapped her, Zero thinks, "This isn't good at all. If this keeps up, everything will be ruined. We won't have the chance to create the USJ. Or worse, they'll get hurt. But I can't use my Geass on all of them, it's too dangerous to use it." But Rukino slapped her back.

Back at the control panel, Yusuke's nearly reaching the panel and pushed the override switch as all the powers have turned on. Every power at the Modules has became operational including the lights.

At school, the lights have turned on. And Rukino laughed because they noticed what Haruto have done. Kallen was upset for what he did. Zero smiled within the mask and said, "Haruto, I never realized you did that, have you?" Haruto noticed and said, "No! It's not what it looks like!" He pulled the costume but accidentally lifted her skirt. The boys blushed but then C.C hit their heads, "Don't try to look, you perverts." Takahi kneel from embarrassment. The A/C has been turned on and the students were relief that they were saved. Takahi thinks it's intolerable as she left and the two girls followed her. Haruto asked Rukino, "Are you okay?" Rukino replied, "I'm used to it." She walks out but Haruto grabbed her hand. He asked Shoko, "Shoko, that thing from earlier." Shoko thinks and knew about it. They were about to prepare the song until Zero said, "We'll deal with that later." Everyone looked at Zero as he explains, "Everyone, I want you to gather all students and adults to the gym. I have an important announcement. Don't worry, it won't be about what happened today." Everyone doesn't understand why he wants all to go to the gym but then Haruto said, "Come on, Zero! Have a little fun!" Shoko agrees, "Yeah, come on, Zero! Sing with us!" Zero said, "No, it won't-" But then Kallen grabbed Zero and said, "Let's do like the old times!"

At the other modules, the Dorssians are on patrol for any people. One civilian looks at the window as the other said, "Sis, it's connected! I switched to an encrypted line and got to the outside network. They noticed the Haruto, Shoko, Inuzuka, and Zero on the screen. Haruto said, "Everyone in JIOR, can you hear me?" Everyone noticed the students are okay, "We're safe, and we're doing fine, thanks to Zero! We wanted to tell you that, so we all... Uh." Then Shoko said, "So we decided to broadcast this video without the omega line that Zero used!" Everyone was happy for that, "Well then, let's get started!" Then they prepare to start singing with Rukino, the idol singing first. (Can't use the lyrics, so I'll skip it.) Haruto said, "Everyone in JIOR, we're doing just fine!" Then Zero said while he was on the Guren's left hand, "With the Neo Black Knights and the Black Knights on our side, we will create the USJ within our independent nation!" Everyone was cheering of joy to each other. At the Black Knights Fleet, Ohgi and the others noticed the video. Kaguya came and said, "Look, it's my husband!" Ohgi said, "I guess it is." Diethard said, "Amazing! They broadcasted the video without the omega line." Tohdoh said, "However, even though the students are okay, they still won't stand chance against the enemy, we have to go and help them." Ohgi nodded, "Right. We, the Black Knights are the defenders of the justices. We were created to help others. So let's go! Proceed forward!" The Black Knights agreed as they continued forward.

At the classroom, Inuzuka was amazed when he noticed the funding has been increased recently. Aina said, "We just meant for the song to reach our families, but people from ARUS heard it too." Kallen said, "I guess the song really did pay off." Shoko said, "And I'm sure it reached the people in JIOR." Inuzuka said, "I have to go thank Haruto for this. Where's Haruto?" Shoko said, "He's out exploring." Aina said, "He said that we should try to get a grasp in the module."

At the hanger, Haruto said, "Thanks for helping out." Rukino asked, "For the recordkeeping?" He replied, "No, for the song. I thought you hated things like that." Rukino said, "I do." Then she blushed, "But I'm grateful. Even though I quit that when I entered the school. But I must admit, Zero really was a man of miracles for giving us positions like that." Haruto nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's what he means."

Flashback

After the song was over, all students came at the gym when Zero asked for the announcement. Yamada asked, "Hey, Zero! Why did you want all of us here?" Zero explains as he was on stage with Kallen and C.C, "As of now, I will be giving each of you positions!" Satomi asked, "Wait, why do we need positions?" Zero replied, "Why you may asked?" Satomi was silent as Zero explains again, "This is a war, we're going through! And if you want to survive, you must give yourself positions to win the fight! I have analyze each of every one of you. Therefore, I will give you the best positions there is." Zero looks around, "However, we seemed to missing one person." Everyone looked and said to each other, "Are we missing someone?" "I don't think so." "Who are we missing?" Haruto answered, "You mean the Dorssian solder that was captured but escaped? He's not here. We don't know where he is." Zero said, "Is that so? That's too bad, I was going to give the position of the head of military operations." Everyone was surprised as Inuzuka asked, "What? Him?" Haruto said, "Well, he is a soldier and he predicted the actions but will he really help us?" Zero said, "Don't worry, he'll assist us. Now, for the head of information, espionage, and public relations will be Figaro." Everyone was shocked with that, "Figaro?!" "Why should he be the one to get that?" Rion raised her hand as she asked, "Uh, Zero. May I ask a question?" Zero said, "What is it?" She asked, "If Figaro is in battle and couldn't stop them, who are you going to give the position to?" Zero replied, "If Figaro is out of commission then I will hand that position to you, Nanami Rion." Rion was surprised as the students gather around to her to say congrats to Rion if she takes the position." Zero looks like at Satomi, "Next, my deputy commander will be Renbokoji Satomi." Satomi asked, "Who? Me?" Zero asked, "Do you object?" Satomi said, "Well, uh..." Youhei said, "Well, you are our president." Iori said, "And we want you to be the leader as well." Zero continues, "For engineering and development will be, Otamaya Yusuke, Kibukawa Takumi, Uesugi Seiya, and Miyamachi Toru." Takumi was glad when he got his positions as Yusuke and his friends hugged each other for being engineers, "Kallen Kōzuki was already assigned as the captain of the Zero Squad. Therefore, I'll assign four squad captains to assist her in battle." Yamada asked, "Huh? And who would those be?" Takumi set up the projector as it shows the chart of the positions, "The Captain of the First Squad will be Tokishima Haruto. Second Squad, Rukino Saki. Third Squad, Kyūma Inuzuka. Fourth Squad, Aina Sakurai."

At the laboratory, Cain came in when he saw Suzaku getting his memories erased, "How's the process going?" The scientist explained, "He has a strong will, however, we're erasing his memories but what can we replace his memories with?" Cain said, "Use the memories of everything of what the Dorssians have learned." The scientist asked, "Are you sure, Colonel? If we do, he won't be able to remember who he is." Cain said, "It won't matter, it'll be the best that he'll remember that he's not Suzaku Kururugi but S-eige, a Dorssian Soldier who served for our purposes for many years." The scientist said, "Very well, sir." He think activated the switch as Suzaku feels the pain of the machine, "GRAAAAAAA!" One by one, his memories started to disappeared and was replaced with every Dorssian memories there is. Cain laughed, "You are mine, Suzaku no, S-eige. You will remember to fulfill your duties and will capture Lelouch and the Red Valvrave.

Back at the gym, Zero has given all positions to everyone and to the last one, "Youhei will assist the special forces, that is all." Youhei said, "Alright!" Kallen whispered to herself as she looked at C.C, "As usual, she doesn't give herself position." Zero said, "You may all go now." Everyone saluted as they left.

Flashback ended

Back at the principal's office, Lelouch looks outside at night, "Well, they finally managed to get the power grid fixed. It's a good thing, I gave those four postions of Engineering." C.C and Kallen was here as she asked, "Alright, Lelouch. Why would you give them positions like that? You know the others will come here soon." Lelouch explains, "It'll take awhile for the others to arrived to this destination. I'm only giving them positions temporary until the Black Knights arrived." C.C said, "You seemed to know what you're doing. Do you, Lelouch?" Lelouch laughed, "Of course I do. I am Zero, after all. And we will do what we can complete our objective, no matter what the cost." Kallen said, "But Lelouch, we only have one Valvrave, assigning four squad captains is not a wise idea. We need three Valvraves, we won't be able to stop the Dorssians, including Suzaku with the Lancelot." Lelouch said, "We will find the others soon. So until then, Kallen, I want you to help the others. You'll have your first day off in two days." Kallen said, "You never give me day offs because of the war. But I'm glad. Thank you, Lelouch." Lelouch said, "You're welcome, Kallen. You may go now." Kallen saluted as she left. C.C asked, "Lelouch, I want to go to the pool, I wanna sing." Lelouch replied, "Fine, but find yourself a swimsuit and I'll come as well." C.C said, "I don't need your babysitting." Lelouch said, "I just need some air, okay?" C.C said, "Fine, but don't complain me about this." Both left the office.

Back the hanger, L-Elf stopped the elevator and the coordinates to the underground, where they saw the hangers with the Valvraves like the red one. Each of them are in different colors but also have different weapons. Haruto asked, "There are other... cursed ones?" As the elevator stopped, L-Elf looked at them while hidden in the darkness. Rukino said excitedly, "Look, it's like a rainbow!" She was just about to go but then Haruto stopped, "Wait! Can we keep this a secret between the two of us?" He explained, "I just... I don't want anyone else to turn into what I've become." Rukino held her hand to his and said, "In return, then..." She started to kiss him in the lips. At the screen, the girl said. Is this sexual intercourse?

* * *

That's the end of the sixth chapter, how do you like this? Give me a good review.


	7. The Black Knights have arrived

Chapter 7: The Black Knights have arrived

Year 71 at the True Calender. The country of JIOR, safeguarded by Zero and its neutrality, prospered until the Dorssian Military Federation's blitzkrieg swept them away. The government of JIOR surrendered unconditionally, but Tokishima Haruto, a student from the experimental Module 77, helmed the the mysterious weapon named "Valvrave" Including Zero, who has arrived to the Module 77 with his robot. Together, they repel the Dorssian attack. Both Dorssia and ARUS hope to claim the Valvrave as their own including to claim as their ally. The daughter of the president of JIOR, Sashinami Shoko, then declared the independence of their school and Zero declared the nation of the United States of Japans, and the Neo Black Knights were born.

At the hanger, Rukino kissed Haruto and he asked, "Why?" She explains, "I wanna become famous." as she let go of his hand, she floats in space while heading into the green Valvrave. Haruto got off the Valvrave to stop her from entering one of them as she went in. Haruto warn her, "Don't go in! It's cursed!"

L-Elf said, "She'll be a perfect test subject. The ARUS pilot did die though."

Rukino was inside as she turns on the control panel. She was amazed but noticed Haruto on top of the hood knocking of telling her to get out. Rukino said, "The whole world will listen to my song. "Rukino Saki? Yeah I know! LaLala! Right?" She looks at the screen and noticed the survey of resigning herself as a human. She said, "Sounds good! I hate humans anyway, and now at least I'll become special! It's all okay!" She pushed the yes button as the injector injected the serum for her immortality. She felt amazed, "This is so..." The Valvrave changed its color as it activated. Haruto said, "Rukino's okay?"

Outside, one of the fans of Rukino watched a video of her concert, "Oh, Saki... You're so great!" But he didn't noticed the Valvrave came out.

Rukino flies around the city with her Valvrave, "Amazing! I feel like a bird." She guess wrong and said, "Well I'm a vampire. Guess that means I'm a bat." She laugh of joy when flying as she used the Valvrave to snag a cape and acted like a caped hero. "Rukino, come back!" Then she noticed Haruto flying after her but she dodged, "No!" They landed down on the surface, "We don't know what could happen! You can't just toss your humanity aside! Don't you think the people dear to you will be sad?!" Both opened the hatch, "Be careful!" Rukino said, "Don't worry. It doesn't matter. I'm immortal like C.C. And I don't really care about anyone, anyway." She walks on its arms, "Poverty. Violence. Alcohol. Crime. I would've been better off without my parents. To escape from them, from that horrible world, I had no choice but to become famous." Haruto understood her feeling, "Rukino..." Rukino cried, "It doesn't matter what happens to me. I have neither family nor friends." Haruto came to her, "Rukino, I... Is there anything I can do for you?" Rukino asked, "Why?" He replied, "My friend is crying in front of me. Of course, I want to help her!" She smiled, "Haruto... You're such a nice guy." She then hugged Haruto, "I'm sorry." He asked, "Rukino?" Then she said, "Just kidding." as she bit his neck and he screamed.

At the principal's office, Rion and Zero was talking with Figaro on screen, "We're counting on, Ms. Nanami and Zero. Zero will be the new representative for the new JIOR." Zero asked, "Explain to me how am I the representative to your country?" Figaro answered, "You said you're the man of miracles, rights? You created the Neo Black Knights. Therefore, you will create the USJ for us. Good luck." as he turn off the communication. Rion said, "Aren't you excited, Zero? You're now the new representative." Zero said, "I'm grateful that he's giving me that. However, I believe you need this more than I do." Rion asked, "Huh? Why me?" Zero explains, "You're the teacher. It's your job to keep an eye on the students. Even if you're trainee." Rion said, "Zero..." Zero turned, "Now, if you excuse me. I have something to attend to." Rion said, "Right!" She saluted but in different pose. Zero said, "Better work on your saluting, Nanami." Rion said, "Uh, sorry, Zero." Zero then left.

At the command center, Aina checked on the computer while talking to Takumi, "Yes, on the floor below that too. Is this it?" She then changed the camera into connecting inside of the cockpit and to the Shinkiro and the Guren. Takumi said, " It's connected. Next." Yusuke nodded as he connected the systems, "Right. I should check the readings and adjust the communication circuits output accordingly, right?" Takumi was amazed, "I like you, kid. You could become an engineer. You've got the spark." Yusuke was amazed.

Back at the school, Haruto was checking on his phone as Takahi asked, "Tokishima! Have you seen Rukino?" Haruto said, "No." Takahi said, "She's skipping her duties again. Kallen had to take over for her." Haruto asked, "Kallen?" Takahi said, "Since she noticed Rukino left. She had to help out." Haruto asked, "Wasn't she suppose to check on her robot?" Takahi answered, "She's letting the engineers to take over." Haruto said, "I see." He smirked, "I think you should relax a bit." He walked closer to her. She was scared as he said, "I'll protect you all." She was confused as he said, "You talk too much. Should I seal those pretty lips of yours?" She was scared as she closed her eyes as he placed a pocky on her mouth. Kallen walked by when she was done as she noticed Haruto and Takahi, "What is he thinks he's doing?" Haruto said, "Insertion complete." He walks, "Be sure to root for me in the next battle, 'kay?" He noticed Kallen, "Hey, Kallen." Then he runs off. Kallen walks to Takahi, "What was that about?" Takahi said, "I don't know..."

He runs to the near hallway as he laughed but was actually Rukino in his body and laughed, "It's so fun being a guy!" L-elf looks at the security footage, "So she was compatible? Hidden weapons. The school. The curriculum. The Black Knights." He looks at the papers, "The logical conclusion is: This school was a part of the plan all along and transforming this into a command center."

At the pool, Lelouch took out his suit as he wore the uniform but without the jacket as he looked at the student applications on the computer. C.C jumped into the pool and gone for the swim, "Checking on the student's profile, I see?"

Lelouch explained, "This information can help me figure out more about who they are."

Then C.C said, "But still, I'm quite surprised that you're letting me roam around whatever I want."

Lelouch explains, "Since we're in a different time period and no one has seen or heard of you. I'm allowing you to go free and do whatever you want."

C.C said, "I'm grateful."

Lelouch said, "But I'm still keeping an eye on you!"

C.C smirked as she swims, "You make it sound like we're a couple even though you hardly kept the promises I asked."

Lelouch yelled, "I'm not deceiving you!" C.C asked, "Oh, really? What about the time when you promise me pizza but you didn't give me any?"

Lelouch said, "That pizza dough is being thrown off when Suzaku tried to help Euphie!"

C.C asked another, "What about the time, we promise to be together?"

Lelouch said, "I didn't even make that promise! Besides, you didn't have to lie to Nunnally like that."

C.C said, "Well, I have no further objectives then."

He asked, "By the way, C.C. Where did you get that swimsuit." He noticed her white swimsuit with ribbons.

She answered, "Since Shoko declare independent nation and everyone gets to do whatever they want. I decided to get myself an reward for doing the work as well."

Lelouch said, "You know this ain't a free country."

C.C said, "Not with Shoko, it's not. Oh, and by the way, I want pizza."

Lelouch said, "Like hell, I can get pizza for you. I'm not your pizza delivery guy."

C.C said, "Then I'll just make one myself."

"And how are you going to do that?" Lelouch asked.

"The students from the economics club are offering me to join their club so I can make my own pizza." C.C exclaimed.

"You're really something, aren't you, C.C?" Lelouch asked.

"What can I say? I love pizza." C.C laughed.

Lelouch looks at the profile and noticed Shoko's with something he noticed, "Hmm?"

"What is it, Lelouch?" She asked.

"It would seem as though she really is the daughter of the president of JIOR." Lelouch exclaimed.

"So?" C.C asked.

"If anything happens to him, will Shoko be the prime minister or as a president?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know. It's not like I'm friends with her." C.C exclaimed.

"I see." Lelouch exclaimed.

"So, what are you going to do to get Suzaku back?" C.C asked.

"If the others were here, we would've used the same plan like last time. Using the jamming mechanism, we would've capture the Lancelot. But we don't have it. I wonder what would he do next?"

At the Dorssian Fleet, the Dorssian engineers have upgraded the Lancelot using their technology. With it, they gave it new cannon on its back, new blasters on its arms, and upgrading the swords using their materials with strong steel. They transform the Lancelot Albion into Lancelot Blitz. A-drei came in and yelled, "Why?! Why am I not allowed on this mission?!"

X-eins explained, "Sir Cain's orders are absolute."

"_Sir_ Cain, eh?" H-neun said.

Q-Heun looked at X-eins thinks it's not amusing.

"Who's higher, the prince or the colonel?" Q-Vier asked.

"Only the colonel is." They noticed and S-eige came here to them, "S-eige..."

"Are you okay? You got a headache from last time." X-eins exclaimed.

"You do not worry me. We need to go and capture Zero and the red Valvrave. S-eige exclaimed.

"And my words are the words of Colonel Cain. If you won't obey..." He was about to take out the gun but S-eige stopped him.

He looked at A-drei, "Listen, A-drei. Our orders are absolute, you were excluded out of this mission because I'm the lieutenant and you only care about is getting revenge from what L-Elf has done to you. And if you dare question my orders or Cain's, you'll have to question him and you will be demoted."

"I am a chosen man of the Karlstein." A-drei exclaimed as he remember the times when he was against with L-Elf. "I understand the rules."

"Very well, is the Lancelot fully upgraded?" S-eige asked.

"Yes, we managed to give it new weapons and a new title, The Lancelot Blitz." X-eins exclaimed.

"I see. Then I'll test this power once we proceed to our mission." S-eige exclaimed as he looks at the flashdrive resembling the feather on both sides.

At morning, the boys were brushing their teeth, Lelouch was there too. However, Inuzuka convinced the others that he's a new students and they were accepted if he's not a Dorssians. Inuzuka told him he's not and they agreed to let him off. Haruto came in, "Good morning..."

"Hey, Haruto!" Yamada exclaimed, "Good job there, dude."

Haruto was confused as Inuzuka said, "We're counting on ya, O' apostle of the New Idol. Watari even cried."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Lelouch exclaimed.

"Haruto!" Yusuke yelled as he showed him the digital photo, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Haruto was surprised after seeing that as Yusuke cried, "Are you going out? Are you dating?!"

Watari cried, "You can't hit on idols! It's in the Bro Code!"

At the shrine, Haruto saw Rukino there, "Rukino!"

"Good morning, Haruto!" Rukino exclaimed happily.

"You can't use people's bodies without their permission!" He said as he showed her the slideshow video, "Let me introduce my little sister today. She may not be my real little sister, but she's dearer to me than any sibling."

"Great idea or best idea? Now I can market myself as the relative of a celebrity!" Rukino exclaimed happily

But Haruto disagreed, "But you can't do that!"

"Why? You said you'd help me." Rukino reminded him of that.

"But you lied." he exclaimed.

"A promise is a promise. Not to mention, I pay in advance." She reminded him of the kiss they had.

Haruto struggled, "I... you... just..."

She then became sad as she asked, "Say... How did it feel to become a forsaken vampire?"

"Rukino..." Haruto exclaimed.

"You know, I've always..." She exclaimed as they were both silent as Shoko came, "Haruto!"

They saw Shoko coming, "Shoko."

"Bad news! Someone posted on the net with your name!"

Haruto was amazed when Shoko didn't noticed that as Rukino said, "I doubt anyone could hack WIRED's authentication process."

But Shoko doesn't believe it, "No, this can't be Haruto. "She's really good at singing. She was clearly the best in that PV the other day." Haruto would treat everyone who worked on it equally!"

Rukino couldn't believe that Shoko outsmarted her and Haruto was glad that his friend believe the real Haruto wouldn't done it, "Shoko!"

Shoko takes his hand, "Don't worry! I've became friends with someone who's really good at this kind of stuff. We can ask her-"

Then Rukino takes his hand, "Are you jealous?"

Shoko didn't realized as she blushed for embarrassment. "You mind Haruto got close to another girl?" Rukino asked.

"You two got close?" Shoko asked.

But then Haruto said, "There's nothing between us! It's not like we've kissed or anything!"

Shoko was surprised, "You kissed?!"

Haruto struggled, "No! Not kiss! Uh... Ekistics!"

"That's lewd!" She yelled.

Haruto asked, "What?"

"I don't know, it just sounded lewd!" She yelled.

Both argued after that. Rukino sighed, "Such simple minds." Both turned their faces to Rukino, "Who cares about Haruto? I just wanna become famous."

"You're a star already. What more do you want?" Kallen came.

Haruto said, "Kallen."

"Shoko told me about you. You've got what you want. So what more do you need anyway?"

"That's right. Why did you say that?" Haruto asked

Rukino answered, "Because I'll vanish unless I carve my existence into the world."

"Rukino..." Kallen exclaimed.

Then they heard an explosion, "What the?" Haruto exclaimed.

"Quite a rowdy entrance." Rukino exclaimed.

The students heard an alarm but similar to the bell. Yamada asked, "Wuzzat?"

"That's the emergency alarm." Yusuke answered.

Yamada was confused as Yusuke explains, "We came up with it the other day."

The students saw the screen as it shows the Dorssian Fleet coming this way. Zero announced, "Neo Black Knights, listen up! The enemy has entered to our territory! I repeat the enemy has entered to our territory! They're going for an attack!" Takahi and her friends noticed about it and were heading to the command center.

At the command center, Rion said, "Everyone take shelter!"

"But why? Shoko said we'd give the robots to ARUS if they came." Aina exclaimed.

"It would seem that the Dorssians must've seen the broadcasts as well." Zero explained

"He's right. How else they're coming this way? But what are the ARUS ships doing?"

At the ARUS Fleet, the Dorssians have them surrounded.

Kriemhild explained, "Graf Lagrange's fleet is spearheading the attack. We've completely surrounded them." Cain smiled for that, "It's not that we couldn't catch up to them." The Engineers are preparing to launch the Lancelot, "Prepare to launch the Lancelot Blitz." S-eige placed the flashdrive on the system as it turns on, "Zero, I will capture you." The Lancelot is in position for launched, "3... 2... 1... Launch!" The Lancelot has launched into space and released its wings, "It's time."

"We simply waited for the chance to catch them in a pincer attack!" X-eins proclaimed.

"Took long enough." X-eins exclaimed.

"Let's go! C'mon! Now!" Q-Vier said excitedly.

"Focus! We need to focus on our mission. No objectives." S-eige exclaimed.

"We said we give the robots to the ARUS, but they've surrounded us completely!" Youhei said urgently.

"Then we're at a disadvantage here." Zero proclaimed.

"But then..." Rion said.

"What are the ARUS doing?" Satomi exclaimed.

"We can't get in touch with them?" Iori exclaimed.

"Zero! Can you go out there and stop them with your Shinkiro?!" Satomi asked Zero.

"Unfortunately, the Shinkiro is low on energy. Therefore, I cannot go and fight. I'll get capture if it runs out completely." Zero explained.

"Then we better call Tokishima and Kōzuki! Aina!"" Satomi commanded.

"Uh, right!" Aina said as she calls Kallen and Haruto.

On the screen, it shows 4 robot images of the Valvrave and the two knightmares. But then Aina noticed something strange, "Huh? Unit IV?"

"There's a new one?"

"What's going on?" Rion asked.

Zero looked at the screen, "It would seem there's more than one Valvrave. And someone's piloting it."

Aina clicked on it as it shows Rukino on the cockpit doing some adjustments as she noticed the others on screen, "Huh?"

"Rukino!"

"I want you to call Tokishima and Kōzuki!" Satomi commanded.

"But Rukino's in it!" Rion exclaimed.

"Rukino?" Zero asked Rukino on the other Valvrave.

"You got me!" She exclaimed happily.

"Rukino, where did you get that robot?" Aina asked.

"It's Carmilla." She replied.

"Robot and "Valvrave" are so unmemorable. I'm calling my Valvrave "Carmilla." Since Zero and Kallen named their robots, "Shinkiro" and "Guren S.E.I.T.E.N."

"That is true. Since we can't name our machine 'robots' all the time."

"But why are you piloting it, Rukino?" Zero asked.

"I'm moving out. Later." She then turned off her communication.

"There's more than one robot..." Rion exclaimed.

"Then that's just what we need to fight against Dorssia." Zero proclaimed.

"But will it help us?" Satomi asked.

"Aina! Patch me through to Kallen." Zero commanded.

"R-right!" She then turn on the communication as it shows the screen of Kallen starting up the Guren, "Huh, Zero?"

"Kallen, did you know about this? About Rukino in another robot?" Zero asked.

Kallen was silent until she said, "I didn't until now. But for now, I'll help her fight with my Guren. And we will win this time. Over and out." She then turned her communication.

"This isn't good. Even of what Kallen said is true, it won't be enough with just three into battle. Where are they? They should've been here by now. The Shinkiro's low on Sakuradite. And I don't think the Guren can last this long." Zero thinks.

"I stopped expecting stuff from people long ago." Rukino exclaimed as she checks for maintenance.

"Gotta do everything yourself."

"Hey Rukino. Be careful out there." Kallen warned her.

"Don't worry, if you're doing fine then I will be fine." Rukino exclaimed

Both are ready to launch. "I'll go first!" Kallen proclaimed as she activated the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N as it launches into space and activated the wings. The Carmilla starts to launch by releasing itself and heads to exit as it activates for the launching sequence as she ejects out of the Module while flying.

She then detected the enemies approaching as the screen showed her weapons, "My weapons... The spinning knuckle. These things." She then pushed the buttons as she equipped herself with the spinning knuckles as it turns on spinning on and throws it to the Waffe and hits its shield, "No one told us they have another one!" The second one destroys the other one.

"Whoa, that's amazing." Kallen was amazed when she saw that. The knuckles continues to spin as Rukino controls it and kept on attacking. Rukino laughed of joy, "Carmilla, you rock!"

"Rukino, you're overextending!" Haruto came out as well in the Red Valvrave.

"Who cares? We're invincible super-humans!" Rukino exclaimed.

"But you know I'm not!" Kallen proclaimed.

"There are two Valvraves?" S-eige asked.

"And there's the same red robot with the same arm!" H-neun exclaimed.

"Their equipment seems to be slightly different, but we should still stick to the plan." X-eins exclaimed.

"My, we got some scary-looking ones over there." Rukino exclaimed.

"Don't get to excited, Rukino. That Lancelot over there is stronger than those Blitzendgen. Though it looks different." Kallen explained as she looked at the improved Lancelot.

"For what I have learned, the Valvraves are close-range fighters." S-eige explained as he launched the barrage of missiles to Carmilla.

"No way!" Rukino said surprisingly as she tried to evaded the missiles but one was about to attack her

"Look out!" Kallen exclaimed as she used the radiant wave surger to block the attack.

"It blocked the attack?" X-eins said.

Haruto evaded the missile and tries to blast them.

"However, if we can keep them at a distance, we can lower their combat effectiveness by fifty percent."

Haruto kept on evading but couldn't because the missiles have damaged the Valvrave.

"If we keep whittling them down little by little, victory will be ours!"

"Q-Heun! We need to capture the Valvrave, we can't let be destroyed!" S-eige ordered.

"We'll have to make sure its whittled, that way, we can capture them easily." X-eins exclaimed.

"What about Zero? We're supposed to capture him as well." S-eige asked.

"We'll deal with him later. But for now, we'll have to capture the Valvraves and the red Valvrave first." X-eins proclaimed

"Very well." S-eige agreed to his terms.

As the ARUS Fleet saw the battle, Figaro was enraged, "Haruto, what are you doing?!"

"The enemy is formidable. It'll be rough." The captain exclaimed.

"Shit! Where's Zero with his Shinkiro?!" Figaro proclaimed.

But then the Lancelot Blitz came as he launch his double-barreled Super VARIS rifles with his charged shot as he destroys the Fleet, "And that's the last of the ARUS battleship."

"Awwww. Why does S-eige have to kill them first? I wanna do it!" Q-Veir whines.

At the command center, the others saw what happened to Figaro during the attack.

"No way... Senator Figaro..." Rion said.

"In a blink of an eye..." Aina said.

"This can't be happening. They upgraded the power of the Lancelot?! What have they done to Suzaku?!" Zero thinks.

"ARUS..." Satomi said as he struggled.

The battle continues as the others tried to evade the missiles. Kallen tries to fight back with her own missile barrage but some were behind her, "Agh! Damn it! There's too many of them!"

Rukino tries to evade them as well, "I have to get outta here!" She tries to activate the boosters however she flip upside down as the missiles were about to attack her. Until another robot came as it blocks it with it radiant wave surger. Haruto came and saved Rukino, "Haruto?"

"Rukino, fall back!" Haruto said to Rukino. Haruto went into battle as he noticed a black robot, "What is that?"

Kallen turned and noticed, "Isn't that..."

At the command center, they noticed something and Zero saw something familiar, "That can't be... the Zangetsu?!"

"What the?" X-eins asked.

"Oh! Another robot like the red one!" Q-Vier said excitedly.

"There's another one?" S-eige asked.

"Lieutenant S-eige! Look!" The soldier said as S-eige turned and noticed another Fleet. A ship appeared with the symbol of the Black Knights, it has shown with the Knightmares of Akatsukis.

Zero chuckled, "Well, looks like they're right on time."

"You mean?" Rion asked.

"The Black Knights are here?!" Satomi said.

The students notices the ship coming from space, "Is that the Black Knights?" "Are they really here?" "So Zero kept his word." The girl looked at her computer when she notices it, "Hm?"

Inside the Black Knights Ship, Ohgi and the others have found them, "We made it!"

"It looks like they need all the help they can get." Diethard proclaimed.

"Why not? Kallen needs help as well." Rakshata said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go help her!" Tamaki said.

"Hold on. How many enemies are out there?" Ohgi asked.

"There are only 4 enemies. However, they seem strong." Futabi explained.

"Alright then. Tohdoh, can you help assist Kallen into battle?" Ohgi said as he spoke to him on the com.

"I'll try but I don't know how long I can stall them." Tohdoh exclaimed.

Kaguya came and saw the battle, "Is my husband out there?"

"I don't see the Shinkiro but what we saw at the video, he must be still inside." Diethard explained.

"Then we better go inside once the battle's finished." He asked Rakshata, "By the way, Rakshata. Is it ready?"

"Of course, we made a few test runs and it works perfectly now." Rakshata explains.

"Then we better send it to Kallen. She needs it more than we do." Diethard suggests.

"You have a point." He agrees as he commands, "Launch the radiant wave saber! Direct the coordinates to the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N!"

"Roger!" The three girls obeyed as they set the coordinates and launched the missile that has the saber in it and send it to the Guren.

Kallen noticed it come this way as it eject the saber as the Guren grabbed it, "Huh? What is this?"

"That's the new weapon that Rakshata has developed! The Radiant Wave Saber!" Tohdoh said as he was spoken the communication on the Guren, "Tohdoh!" Kallen said excitedly.

"There's not much of explaining! But place the gauntlet on the saber and when it's fully charged, swing it to the enemy!" Tohdoh explained.

Kallen nodded as the Guren placed its hand on the saber, "Activating gauntlet now!" She then activate it as the radiant waves were inserted onto the saber as it charges until its 100%. Then she swings it to the Blitzendgen, "Go! Radiant Wave Saber!" She swings as the waves were sent and were coming to attack the Blitzendgen and the Lancelot.

"Get down!" S-eige ordered as they descended down to evaded the waves. At the Dorssia Fleet, Cain said, "There's two Valvraves entities and a ship that carries more robots?" Kriemhild thinks, "Entities?"

"And now that red robot carries some kind of weapon that sends off the waves." Cain exclaims.

Haruto evaded the missiles as the Zangetsu came and slashes the missiles with its Seidoutou (Brake Sword) when ignited the flame. However, Haruto didn't noticed the missiles behind him as it attacks.

"Haruto!" Rukino said.

"I have to help him!"

"Rukino, stay here! I'll help Haruto!" Kallen ordered her as she goes off into battle with her saber.

Rukino tries to move but she's struggled in fear, "I can't... can't." She looks at the battle, "I'm scared... Even though I'm invincible..." She kept on struggling.

The students saw that the Carmilla is unable to move, "Look! She stopped!" "What's she doing?" "Fight!"

"Lemme have a go at them, ya yellow belly!" Yamada yelled.

"Rukino..." Shoko exclaimed as she walks out and bumps into someone, "I'm sorry! Are you ok-" Then she noticed it was Takahi that she bumped into.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Takahi complained.

"Takahi, why are you dressed like that?" Shoko asked.

She blushed as she explained, "Uh, well... He told me to cheer for him..." Takahi explained.

At the Black Knight Fleet, Ohgi and the others saw the battle, "What's the hell's going on?! Why isn't the green robot fighting with the others?!" Tamaki yelled.

"It would seem that the pilot who's controlling it is struggling in there." Hinata said.

"We better send the Akatsukis to assist it." Ohgi suggests

"I quite agreed. Luckily, we managed to upgrade the float systems so we would easily fly into space and not losing balance weightlessly." Rakshata said.

"Then we better go!" Ohgi said as the Fleet approaches forward and the Akatsukis are heading to help the others.

Haruto kept on blocking and kept on struggling. The Zangetsu tries to slashes and blocks it but couldn't stop them all. The Guren used the Saber and used it waves to destroy the missiles but couldn't go faster because the charging takes time to fully charged. The Akatsukis fire barrage attacks and used its swords to destroy them but some were destroy from it.

"This is bad, I can't communicate the others through the com-link. If this keeps up, we'll fail the mission entirely. The Black Knights will be destroyed, the Dorssia will capture the Valvrave. Everything will fail. But how can I help them with the Shinkiro low on Sakuradite?" Zero thinks.

The Blitzendgens and the Lancelot were coming towards the Red Valvrave as it launches the missile barrage to him.

"I can't get close in." Haruto said as he looks at the monitor, with the heat indicator reaching towards to 100% soon, "I'm gonna lose."

"I won't let you harakiri. I'll catch you the moment you stop." Q-Vier said.

"This is the end for you, Tokishima Haruto." S-eige exclaimed.

Rukino continues watching as she was about to cry, "Why? Why?!"

A voice appeared, "Get a damn hold of yourself, Rukino Saki!" She heard it and it was Shoko who said it.

"You're the only one who can save both us and Haruto now! Why else you were assigned as the Captain of the Second Squad?" Shoko exclaimed.

"Come on, Sashinami. Zero didn't order you to use the com-link!" Satomi yelled.

"Let her do it." Zero said.

"But, Zero..."

"It's her decision to do something to help her comrades, friends, and to the people she loves." Zero explains.

"Everyone in this school has their eyes on you. Are you really gonna blow this show?" Shoko continued.

Everyone saw and knows that she needs to do it, "You're already on stage! Are you a star or not, Rukino Saki?"

"A star..." She then sighed, "it's not enough."

"Huh?" Shoko was confused.

"The crowd isn't big enough." Then she regained her confidence, "I'll become the greatest star in the world!"

"Rukino!" Shoko said happily.

"I'm grateful that she regained her confidence. I just hope she help the Black Knights for this." Zero said.

"Stream this on WIRED! Broadcast the feed from my cockpit!" Rukino ordered as she moves forward.

Zero commanded, "Activate it now!"

All the people from the JIOR, the ARUS, including the Black Knights Fleet as Rukino destroys the Waffe with the Spinning Knuckle.

"Alright! She's back!" Kallen said excitedly.

Many people were watching, "Look, it's that robot from last time!" "Are they fighting again?" "This time it's a girl!" "Do you know her?" "She was an JIORian Idol!" " I thought she retired."

Haruto warned her, "Stay back, Rukino!"

"I got this! I just realized something!" Rukino said.

"Numbers don't matter. You're all the same." X-eins said.

"Even if she can stop us. She can never stop the power of the Lancelot Blitz." S-eige exclaimed.

The Lancelot used its rifle and use a barrel attack and the Blitzendgen used it missile barrage.

"Here goes!" She then pressed the buttons as she controls the speed and used the steps to avoid the missiles and the rifles blast. She kept on avoiding however, one missile attacked her as it showed her a memory of her past life.

"Not yet!" She kept on avoiding but kept on getting hit, "I have to get famous!" She kept on avoiding but still gets hit.

"Rukino!" Aina yelled.

"She can't do it!" Satomi exclaimed.

"She will." Zero exclaimed.

"Zero..." Satomi said.

"She'll need to believe in herself just like Kallen, she will do what she can for her objective." Zero explained.

"But if she can't do it..." Takahi said.

"She's getting pushed back! We need the Shinkiro!" Satomi proclaimed.

"I said the Shinkiro is out of comission. It doesn't have enough fuel to last a while." Zero explained.

"You don't know that!" Takahi complained.

"And they took out ARUS in an instant!" Satomi complained.

"Then who else will pilot it?!" Satomi asked.

"Zero! Can't you ask your Black Knights to finished them off?!" Satomi asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't patch through their communications. Therefore, I can't send a signal or preparing a plan for them." Zero explained with a problem intact.

"Then what do you think we should do, Zero?!" Satomi asked.

"Go for it, Rukino Saki!" Shoko cheered her on.

Shoko kept on cheering for her. "Hmph, as what you expected from the president's daughter." Zero thinks.

"What are you doing, Sashinami?" Satomi asked confusingly.

"Cheering for her! You said you'd do it too!" Shoko said.

"But uh..." Takahi struggled.

Then Rion cheered as well.

"Ms. Nanami..." Satomi said.

"Yeah! Players do so much better at sporting events when you cheer for them!" Rion said cheerfully.

"Says who? That's utter nonsense! If winning will that easy..." Satomi said.

Then Takahi cheered for her.

Then Zero cheered for her as well.

Satomi was surprised when both of them decided to cheer her on.

Then everybody have cheered her on.

Rukino looks at the screen as she notices various of people commenting of cheering her on.

"The entire world's watching."

"You hurt me... Sneered at me..." She said as she remembered more of her past as her knuckles has increased speed as it destroys more.

"We're winning!" Kallen said excitedly.

"This can't be happening..." S-eige exclaimed.

"It's too agile!" X-eins said.

"How can this be?!" H-neun yelled.

'The world wanted me dead!" Rukino thinks as she kept on avoiding the missiles.

Kallen kept on using the saber as she noticed Rukino, "Wow..."

"It' so pretty..." Takahi whispered.

"So this is what you expected from an idol." Zero said.

"I will not let..." She said as she was about to strike but the Lancelot was about to use its blade to attack her, "... the world kill me!" She then avoided it as she charged the knuckles.

"She's closed in on us?!" S-eige exclaimed.

She then used the knuckle but then the Lancelot blocked the attack. However, the second knuckle attack the Blitzendgen as it explodes but X-eins managed to survive by ejecting out of the Blitzendgen.

"What is that?!" X-eins asked.

"We need to retreat now!" S-eige commanded.

"I don't think so!" H-neun disobeyed as Kriemhild ordered, "Listen to your Lieutenant! Retreat!"

"Why?!"

"All units! Retreat in direction L2!"

"I repeat! All units retreat!"

"It's an order?" He asked as he grabbed X-eins's cockpit.

"We're running?" Q-Vier asked.

"Orders are orders! Even from Lieutenant S-eige!"

"This isn't over, Neo Black Knights. I will be back." S-eige said as he left with the others.

Everyone cheered for victory. Everyone in the Black Knight ship cheered as well. "Victory is ours." Zero said.

At the Dorssia Fleet, "Take X-eins's lifepod to the second hanger and send the Lancelot Blitz for maintenance." She ordered.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Cain proclaimed to Kriemhild.

"Are you certain, sir?"

"I've prepared another plan." and then he left.

At the module, one of the waffe was hidden so no one can see it but inside of it was A-drei, heading inside, "L-Elf! For the sake of our friendship, please die."

At the command center, Zero was looking at the Black Knight ship.

"I guess the Black Knights are here like you promised." Shoko said.

"Yes. However, I don't know if they're appreciated of seeing their commander."

The others are confused when he said that.

"Never mind. Just open up the entrance. I want them inside." and then he left as the others commanded, "Yes, sir!"

He opened up his mask and was feeling down, "Ohgi... Tohdoh... Diethard... Everyone... We meet again."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I managed to improved it so it wouldn't be grade school like what you think mine is. I'll continue the next one soon. So how do you like it? Give me a review.


	8. The Discussion of the Black Knights

Chapter 8: The Discussion of the Black Knights

During the time when the Neo Black Knights won the battle from Dorissa Fleet. The students were ordered by Zero to let the Black Knights in as they entered the gate. While they were inside, they appear out of the water and came to the surface as they landed down to the ground.

They opened their entrance as they walked out of the fleet, the Black Knights came to the Module. Students saw as they cheered for joy of the Black Knights to arrived here. The Black Knights were relieved that everyone is safe. But then Zero came as he said, "I see you all came."

The others weren't happy to see him, "Zero..." Ohgi exclaimed.

"We-"

"Kallen already explained me everything." Zero interrupted as Kallen and C.C came to his side.

"Well, you do know that we know who you are."

"I can see that." He commanded, "Diethard, Rakshata, Tohdoh, Ohgi. Come with me to the Principal's office, if you wanna have a discussion with me."

Ohgi and others looked at each as he nodded, "Alright. But no tricks, got it?"

"Agreed." He agreed as they were heading to the principal's office.

"Oh and Kallen." He looked at Kallen, "Be sure to show them around the ship but don't let them cause trouble or touching anything."

"Right." Kallen exclaimed.

Then they head to the principal's office.

"Alright, who's ready to see the ship?" Kallen asked as the students raised their hand to see the tour. However, Satomi wasn't pleased, "Why do we have to go and see the ship?"

"But we can get to see what it's like on the inside." Nanami said.

"But..."

Then everyone looks at the members as they said one by one, "Hey, look! Some scientist!" "Look, someone's a princess!" "Look at their robots!" They were so excited that they wanted to ask questions.

"I guess we have no choice."

At the principal's office, Zero closed the curtains to make sure no one is interfering with their conversation as he took off his mask. The others weren't pleased after seeing his face again. "Lelouch..." Ohgi said.

"Ohgi... Everyone. It's been awhile." Lelouch exclaimed.

"Lelouch... you dare show your face to us?" Tohdoh asked.

"I guessing that you still don't trust me after what you saw or heard the truth about who I really am."

"Lelouch, you're a con man. Using geass on us, just like using it on Euphemia." Ohgi exclaimed.

"Care to explain why'd you do that?" Diethard asked.

"If I were to explained it to you, would you even believe me or won't listen to me?"

"Even if you were telling the truth, you won't use geass on us, would you?" Tohdoh asked.

"You have my word on this."

Ohgi and the others looked at each other and nodded, "Very well, let's hear what you have to say."

"Thank you." Lelouch was glad for them to listen to him.

Back outside, every student was amazed when they saw the Akatsukis, the Zangetsu, and the Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan, "This is amazing!" "I have never seen it before!" "This is awesome!"

Yusuke and his friends were amazed by the designs of the Knightmares, "Look at this. It has an airglide system, machine cannon, and some kind of bladed weapons! This is a greatest day of my life to see this!"

Kallen gave the students the tour from the inside, "And this is our command center, we did our communications and almost everything. And that concludes the tours, so any questions?"

Nanami raised his hand, "Yes, Nanami?"

"Are we going to pilot those robots?" Nanami asked.

"Well, you're going to train yourself in order to pilot the Akatsuki."

"So they're called Akatsukis. I like it."

"So, is the Black Knights really an organizations?" A student asked.

"Of course it is. We became an organization when Zero helped us. Because of that, we became the Knights of Justices to reclaim what we lost and what it's going to be ours." Kallen explained.

The students were amazed for hearing that. Then C.C looked at them, "I never expected them to be this exciting. I guess this is what it means to be young." Then she looked at the school building, "I wonder if they can still help us if Lelouch can convince them."

Back at the principal's office, Lelouch explained everything about what happened here and knowing the secrets of the geass, "And should be enough to convince you. Will that be enough?"

"So, you're saying we're up against another empire that wants to take over the nations just like what Britannia did to Japan. Am I correct?" Tohdoh exclaimed.

"Indeed. And it was an accident when I used geass on Euphie."

"But it won't change anything, Lelouch. We still don't trust you." Ohgi exclaimed.

"That's fine by me. You can punish me whatever you want. But please, help us reclaim the USJ. This is our only chance to bring equalities to histories and ideologies."

They think of making of an decision, "Lelouch, why don't you go outside while we discussed about our decision?" Diethard asked.

"Very well, I understand. Give it some time for you to decide. I won't force you nor using my geass." Lelouch agreed as he left.

"So what's the verdict?" Ohgi asked.

"Lelouch is causing too much trouble around here even in this time period. I proclaimed we need to continue of what we started before he escaped." Diethard proclaimed.

"You mean to kill him again?"

"Yes, we have to kill him."

"I object. We are the Black Knights, the people will be revolting of what we done." Tohdoh objected.

"He has a point. We're not cold blooded killers. We need to find another way."

"There is no other way, Ohgi!"

"But Diethard, you know what he has done for us over a year. He helped us create a nation. Even for he has does for us, it doesn't give us the right to torture him. We'll be like the Britannians."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Tohdoh asked.

Ohgi thinks and has finally decided, "We have to help him."

Everyone was surprised when he made that decision.

"Are you mad, Ohgi?! How can we trust him?! You know he's a con man when we saw the evidence!"

"We have time, besides there are people here who need our help, they need our support, they need us, the Black Knights."

"But Lelouch turned the students into soldiers of the Neo Black Knights. Is that okay for that?" Rakshata asked.

"If they want to fight for their families, then we need to combine forces, we will be the new Neo Black Knights. For Japan, for the future, and for the people they love."

They all looked at each other and nodded, "We better let him in." Diethard exclaimed as he opened the door.

"So, have you reached your verdict?" Lelouch asked.

"We have made our decision. We will help you but only if you promise not to use geass on us." Ohgi proclaimed.

"I understand. Thank you, I won't disappoint you this time."

"We better head outside for the announcements then." Diethard exclaimed.

"But first, introductions. They all need to know who you really are."

They all nodded as they went outside as Kaguya came to him and hug him, "Zero! It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Lady Kaguya."

"So Zero, what should we do?" Tamaki asked.

"To the front of the school! I have an announcement and introductions for them to know."

They all agreed as they head to the front of the school.

Everyone was at the front of the school as Zero was given an announcements with introductions, "Neo Black Knights! I have an important announcement to you all! The Black Knights has arrived to the Module. Therefore, here and now, we will support you with everything we have! We will help you reclaimed what was taken from you. We will become the organization in the world! The USJ will continue on by providing the ideology we encountered during the years. That is why, we will train you with our machines, technology, even fighting. As you can see, what you saw of what we have in our ship, is equipment and our robots. You'll be able to get experience if you pilot one of them. That's why, everything will be settled for our next battle against the Dorssians. We have grown to our next level to our legacy. That is why, the Neo Black Knights will never stand down and will fight til our very end with our hands dirty. That is all." Everyone claps for his speech including the Black Knights.

At the Dorssian Fleet, S-eige looked at the Lancelot as it was been maintenance by the Dorssian Technicians.

"Is everything okay, Lieutenant S-eige?" X-eins exclaimed as he came to him.

"Everything's fine. The results of the Lancelot Blitz has been improved." S-eige exclaimed.

"Do you know about that ship we saw during the battle?"

"I know nothing about that. From the looks of it, it must be more of those Black Knights."

"Then what about those robots they carried? We have never seen them before in our life."

"I checked the data, they're the same designs as that red robot we encounter. Except they're different."

"And that black robot. It carried a sword but it's different from the others."

"It won't matter. Even if they're different, they won't stand a chance against us. We will never lose to Zero or the Neo Black Knights. With the Lancelot upgraded. They won't be able to win."

"And with they upgraded theirs?"

"And how will they do that, in the Module. There's no materials here that can used for maintenance."

"But they send that red robot a weapon. And it used it, it sends out the waves. Is it something familiar with that?"

He turned and left on behind him, "Nothing that I know of. Now listen X-eins, I won't hear anymore objections. Is that clear? We will capture the Valvraves and Zero including defeating his organization. If you dare to object me again. You will pay the price. Understood?"

"I understand, my apologies, Lieutenant S-eige."

"Good. Then we're done here." Then he left.

X-eins turned around, "S-eige... Just who are you? You're no Dorssian Soldiers nor to the facts that we seen the Lancelot before." He turned to the Lancelot, "Just how is he able to pilot that and its power? There are many things that I just don't see."

Back at the Black Knight ship, everyone was starting to learn everything of what Black Knights are doing, they were trained to learn about the Akatsukis, learning about their technologies, and learning the histories of their own.

Rakshata and the scientists are repairing the Shinkiro and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.

"Rakshata, is the Shinkiro been fully operational?" Zero asked.

"Of course, Zero. We manage to refill it and repairing the damages you have during the battles you encountered."

"Then would I ask you a favor, Rakshata?"

"And what would that be?"

"Do you have the data of the Knights of the Round Knightmares?"

Rakshata was confused of why he asked that question.

"We only analyzed two Knightmares from our battles. I want you to create a replica of those two."

"That would take some time. However, I don't think we have the materials here to create them."

"Do what you can, Rakshata. This is important for us to help give them support."

"Alright then, Zero. We'll do what we can."

"Thank you."

"Oh and by the way, Zero. Do you recover any data for those knightmares out there?"

"I'm afraid those aren't knightmares. Their designs are different than ours and they don't carried sakuradite in them."

"No sakuradite? Pretty rare for that happen."

"But we'll be running out of sakuradite soon. We need to find another substance that is compatible to the sakuradite. Do you have anything that can search anything that relates to sakuradite?"

Rakshata tries to think then have a good idea, "I might have to build a scanner to locate any substance that relates to sakuradite to 10 mile radius."

"Then we'll use that. You can help the other engineers as well."

"It's true that you assigned them for positions but since we're here, what are you going to do about it."

"They'll stay in the module."

"Hm?"

"They may be the Neo Black Knights, however we cannot allow them to die. It would create a catastrophe against it."

"I see, we are against this empire called 'Dorssia'. However, I didn't realized they upgraded the Lancelot."

"They upgraded with their technology. We need to upgrade ours in order to win."

"And that's what we should do."

"Hm?"

"We'll developed new upgrades to our knightmares and we'll become the strongest ones in the world."

"That may be true, however we need to salvage some parts out there in order to upgrade them."

"We'll get those. So until then, you better teach the students of our lessons here."

"Very well then, Rakshata. Continue on with your work."

"Understood."

Zero nodded as he left.

Rakshata looked at the Guren, "Hm... If they did that, I wonder if I can create the new Guren?"

Outside, the Black Knights are helping the students repairing things in the module and unpacking their supplies of what they have. The Black Knights have wore their Neo Black Knight uniforms. Ohgi, Tohdoh, and Diethard were at the command center checking in space with the three girls on the computers.

"How are the situations?" Ohgi asked.

"No enemy sightings yet." Hinata answered.

"Then we better for our next battle against the Dorssians." Diethard proclaimed.

"You have a point there."

"But what about Kururugi?" Tohdoh asked, "He's out there with enemy and we need to capture him to sort things out."

"We could use the jamming mechanisms we have when we tried to capture the Lancelot."

"But we need to take him into the Module and grabbing the Lancelot would not be the best option." Diethard object.

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"We could use the replica of the Guren Flight Enabled system that Rakshata developed. With that arm for long and wide ranged, we'll be able to the Lancelot." Zero proclaimed as they turned around and noticed him.

"Zero..." Ohgi exclaimed.

"Are you sure, that would work this time?" Diethard asked.

"It worked last time, didn't it? It'll be only be a short time if the Lancelot is temporarily shut down. We'll discussed our plans later for now, we better start our preparations."

"What preparations would that be?" Tohdoh asked.

"Preparations for the next battle. We'll need to upgrade the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N first."

"But if we do that, then how would Kallen go into battle?" Ohgi asked.

"You said you have the Guren Flight Enabled system, right? Kallen can use that one until the Guren's fully operated with the new upgrades."

"Alright then, we better let Kallen know about that then."

"I'll let her know once we go to see if the Shinkiro's ready for the next operation."

They nodded as they saluted to him and then he left.

"Ohgi, I proclaimed that we need to discuss about our decision of trusting Lelouch." Diethard proclaimed.

"We have no choice. We need his tactics and his strategies. In order to survive, we have to trust him."

"But what about his geass?" Tohdoh reminded him about the geass.

"As long as we keep an eye on him. He won't use geass. He'll use it on the enemies and emergencies only."

"Very well. We'll trust him but we cannot trust his instincts." Diethard agreed.

"I agreed as well." Tohdoh agreed.

"Right. Then let's get back to business." They all continued on of their objective.

As Lelouch was about to leave the command center, he noticed C.C.

"Still don't trust you, Lelouch?"

He took off his mask, "I'm sure they will."

"You do realized that they know about geass."

"As long as I keep them intact. It'll be fine."

"Well, it's your fault for using it on Cornelia when she was still alive."

"Would you shut up with you comments?! Cornelia wasn't supposed to remember, I used geass on her."

"She must've somehow got regained of it. You're in trouble now, Lelouch."

"But all task in hand have been cleared, with Cornelia, Schneizel and the entire of Britannians gone. We'll be able to change the world with our hands dirty."

"You seem pretty confident, considering the facts you have done."

"You know I don't need comments from an immortal witch."

C.C smiled, "I knew you would say that."

"So, C.C. How did you like the economics club?"

"They offered me to let cook my own pizzas and everyone came to enjoy the ones I cooked."

"You're always be the pizza girls."

"And I don't need comments from a forceful guy like you." Then she left.

"That's what I like about you, C.C. Giving me the power and letting me become a new person."

He then looked at the photo, he carried during the times at the academy, "But it won't recover the ones I love. Because of the existences of geass. I have lost the first girl I love. The sister I love, and the girl who loved me. Euphie... Shirley... Nunnally... I'm... sorry." He started to cry after that.

At the Dorssian Fleet, Cain was looking more at the journal that Suzaku carried, "Hm. The geass... a power can let you do what you desire. And a geass cancellor, if Lelouch has geass, then I better give myself the cancellor."

He then closed the journal as he talked to the scientist about giving the geass cancellor with the blueprints from the journal as they did their work.

"Hehehe, soon Lelouch. You will lose the battle and will become our soldier soon."

* * *

That's the end of the 8th chapter. So how do you like this? Give me a review. The next chapter will be about the capture of Suzaku and knowing the truth about what happened to him.


	9. The Death of the Kallen Kōzuki

Chapter 9: The Death of the Kallen Kōzuki

In the year 214 of the Third Galactic Empire, A battle has been commenced with the Carmilla battling against an enemy robot as it was overheating a little. As the battle continues, the pilot noticed the Carmilla is nearly overheating to 100 as she smiled, "The limit, huh?"

Then Carmilla took out the water bombs as it collides it together as water burst out and cools down the Valvrave. The heat capacity has slightly been decreased from overheating.

The pilot smirked, "Hah, it's nothing more than a fifth-generation weapon, in the end. As expected from the Golden Lion who confined our king during the fourth resistance. However..." He shoots the Carmilla as it blocks the attacks the enemy's ship transforms into a robot and continues to attack but then the Carmilla has split into five using the Mirage of Judgement as it gone in formation.

"The Mirage of Judgement. This is..." He said as Carmilla used its spinning knuckles for the final strike and destroys the enemy.

Within the cockpit reveals Rukino as an adult for many years as she looked at the locket she carried, "Even if 200 years have pass, a promise is a promise. Right?"

While she was distracted, the enemy has appear and was about to attack, "Hehe, and now it's time to finish this once and for all!" Then he heard an alarm as he noticed another robot appearing as he tries to use the barrage of missiles to attack but then the robot has evaded as the speed of light as it appears behind him and grabbed its head.

"What the-?" Then the pilot activate the switch as the gauge raised to the maximum as the radiant waves started to destroying the enemy.

"This... can't... be... happening! The Guren Millennium?! Who's... piloting... it?!" He said his last words as he was burst in explosion.

The pilot revealed to be C.C piloting the Guren, "This is for you, even after all these years. I would've have my chance to help you after all this time. Right, Kallen?"

Back in the year previous year of 71 at the hanger, the Black Knights are getting used of floating into space. At the hanger where the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N is that, Kallen with Zero was explained by Rakshata, "Huh? You wanna upgrade the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N?"

"Why, of course." Rakshata answered.

"But isn't the Guren have enough potential already?" Kallen asked.

"Of course. However, the S.E.I.T.E.N was upgraded by the Lloyd. And it's 79% complete because they got carried away in their modifications and made it too difficult for ordinary people to pilot properly. So if we upgrade it to its full potential. It'll become the new generation of the Knightmares and then it'll easy for ordinary people to pilot properly." Rakshata explained.

"But how long will the Guren be complete?" Zero asked.

"It'll take awhile til it's fully functional."

"But what would I used until it's complete?" Kallen asked.

"You can take the Guren Flight Enabled system they developed." Zero answered.

"Huh? They have another one?"

"Of course, you'll never know when someone wants to try it out." Rakshata said.

"Well, okay."

"But it's a good thing thought." Zero said.

Both were confused for what Zero said.

"With the Guren Flight Enabled, we can use it to capture the Lancelot and Suzaku Kururugi."

"Oh yeah! With the radiant wave surger we have. We can use its wide range to disable it systems."

"That's not such a bad idea. I kinda like it." Rakshata said.

Zero nodded after that.

At the other side of the hanger, the Neo Black Knights are placing the Knightmares onto the sides.

In front of the red Valvrave, the others were there and were quite curious.

"To think that there were even more besides those robots that Zero have..." Shoko said

"I'm sorry." Haruto apologized.

"Please don't apologize, Haruto." Sakurai said.

"Yeah, just be confident about it." Rukino said.

"In any case, this is valuable military power. We, the student council as the members of the Neo Black Knights, will be the ones to manage them." Satomi recommend.

"You can't!" Haruto yelled.

"Why is that?" Satomi asked.

"That's..." Haruto tried to explained but couldn't.

"Because you're not ready to pilot the Valvraves." Zero said as they noticed him with Kallen.

"Zero..."

"And what do you mean we're not ready?" Satomi asked.

"Haruto's lack of authority."

Then he asked Nanami, "Vice president. Give it the student council's seal of ownership."

"Please stop this!" Haruto exclaimed as he defends the Valvraves, "I won't let you touch the Valvrave."

"I've been elected by the votes to be the representative of all student, you know?!" Satomi exclaimed.

Both were upset as Zero said, "Even if you were the president. The decision will not be made by you. That decision will be mine to make."

Haruto was glad but Satomi disagrees, "But Zero..."

"I won't hear further objectives! The ones will pilot the Valvrave will be the ones I assigned as squad captains!"

They were surprised when he said that and realized Haruto and Rukino were part of the squad captains when they used the Valvraves.

Sakurai and Inuzuka were squad captains and were curious if they wanted to pilot the Valvraves.

Then Shoko signed, "Even though Haruto doesn't like competitions, he won't budge things like thing even with Zero as a commander. When Haruto makes that face earlier, he won't listen no matter what."

"You understand him pretty well, Huh?" Rukino asked.

"Yeah, there was this one time when we ran away from home..."

"Don't just tell everyone that!" Haruto interrupted her.

"But I think it's a cute story." Kallen proclaimed.

"Heh, you remind me of someone I know, Haruto." Zero saidd.

They all looked at him and were curious.

"You mean to your friend named Suzaku, right?" Rukino asked.

"Yes."

"Was he this stubborn as Haruto?" Satomi asked.

Zero laughed, "Of course, there was one time, I tried to catch the cat but then Suzaku wanted to handle it even though I don't need help."

"I guess your friend is like Haruto after all." Shoko saodd.

"But I'm not like Suzaku!" Haruto exclaimed.

""You people..." Satomi said.

"Ah, sorry." Haruto apologized.

"President, the one knows most about this robot is Haruto. And Zero was the one who trusted him to pilot this robot. Could you please entrust handling it to him?" Shoko asked.

"You can't just decide that on your own! Only Zero can make that decision!"

"Then I decided to let Haruto take command of the Valvrave." Zero recommend.

"What?! You can't be serious, Zero!"

"I vote in favor." Rukino said as she raised her hand.

"Me too." Kallen said as she did the same.

Marie, Sakurai, Inuzuka, and Nanami has made their vote.

"Majority rules." Marie said.

"That's democracy to you." Inuzuka said.

"As if! If you're going to vote, you need to include all of the students-" Satomi explained as Takumi interrupted him.

"Hold on! I need to examine this and those robots the Black Knights have. Piloting comes after that."

"But-"

"A teacher has the duty to protect the students, after all. And also the Black Knights will do the same, ain't that right, Zero?"

"Agreed. However, you can't examine this alone. I'll have Rakshata helping you on examination to the Valvrave, she'll also help you with the designs of our own." Zero explained as Satomi was upset after that as he leaves.

"President!" Iori said as she goes after him.

"Well, should we get started on this then?" Rakshata asked.

"Of course, glad to be working with you, Professor Rakshata." Takumi said happily.

"Please don't call me that, I hate about being in the past."

"I apologize then."

Haruto thanked Shoko, "Thank you."

"You always have the reason when you do this after all."

"Shoko." Haruto said happily.

Rukino looks and feels jealous. Lelouch seen the time when he was with Euphie in the past and thinks, "I never realized I get to see the old times with Euphie."

At the different, A-drei was taking pictures of the Valvraves hidden around the room, "With this, I have fulfilled Colonel Cain's assignment. Next is..." He turned as he remembers next of his objective, killing L-Elf.

At the gym, the students are doing their judo as Yamada throws them down.

Haruto, Inuzuka, Lelouch, and Sakurai are watching them training.

"Seems to be battle training. And Kallen's training as well." Sakurai said as she noticed Kallen training as well.

"Kallen's a good fighter, that's why I assigned her to be the captain of the Zero Squad." Lelouch explained.

"You seemed to be close with Kallen, aren't you?" Inuzuka asked.

"I only met her during the first battle, I helped her and she wants to be in my debt."

"Sounds like she's in love with you." Haruto proclaimed.

"That maybe true, however, we need to continue our objective in order to be complete. All the task at hand have been clear, once we make complete modifications around here. This module will become the new future for the Nations. Once that happens, the USJ will be complete and everything will be peace."

"But what about the Dorssians and your friend, Suzaku?" Haruto asked.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out. I'll explains the plan to you soon."

"But that Thunder down there, it's all because he wanted pilot the Valvrave." Inuzuka exclaimed as Yamada continues to throw the fighters down.

"Unfortunately, I already assigned the 8 squad captains and you 4 are the fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth squad. I don't think Thunder will be in that position." Lelouch explained.

"And also because, Yamada doesn't know about it." Haruto said as he worried.

They looked at Haruto.

"That stop being a human, if you pilot it."

"That's because you didn't tell anyone that you found the Valvraves." Inuzuka saidd.

"Thanks to them, there are a lot of things I've protected, but... But I'm scared. Whenever I'm having an attack, I feel like I've become the beast. I'm always afraid. My immortal body feels as if it belongs to somebody else. Could it be that... I'm actually dead?"

He was worried so much that he trembled. However, Sakurai hold his hand, "It's okay. You are human. You're our friend. Always have been."

"Thank you, Aina." Haruto said happily.

Then Sakurai blushes as she let go of his hand, "I'm sorry."

Everyone was silent after that until Haruto said something, "Oh, that's right. Lelouch, when you told us that C.C is immortal. Did she pilot the Valvrave last time?"

"C.C didn't became an immortal because of the Valvrave. She became immortal over a 1000 years ago."

"Over a 1000 years?!" They exclaimed in unison as they were surprised.

"But then how did she became immortal?" Sakurai asked.

"From another immortal witch."

"What do you mean another?" Haruto asked.

"Geass was created many years ago. Because of that, the immortal witches have been created. When giving them a contract, they stayed by their until the contract's complete. Once it's complete, they'll passed down their immortality to another and became another. That's how C.C became immortal, because her contract was complete and got immortality from the previous witch. However, because of it. People are now afraid of her and were trying to kill her, even burning her to ashes, she can never die and will come back again and again. That's when I met her and gave me the power of Geass. I've been using it many times. But because of it, the power grows stronger and I wasn't able to control it. I've made a mistake to use the power. That's why the existence of the Geass was a mistake. However, I cannot change the past. That is why if I change the world, everything will be at peace once again." Lelouch explains the story.

"I guess it does sound like a mistake. But those robots you have..." Inuzuka said.

"Don't worry, they're not like the Valvraves. However, they cannot pilot the Akatsuki because their lives is important for the families. If we let you pilot and will be killed. The families and the people will be revolting against our organization. What's important now is continue our training, the Black Knights will go out into battle, and will win the fights."

They all nodded for agreeing his terms. Down below, Kallen looks at Lelouch, "I will stay by your side even if it means to fight the Dorssians." Then the male students was about to attack but then Kallen throws him down.

At the student council room, Satomi is walking around still upset that Haruto won't let him pilot the Valvraves, "Damn it. Why are they abiding by what Sashinami says? And why does Zero have to agreed with her?"

"I think that you are in the right." Iori agreed.

"Right? That's how it'd normally be."

Iori agreed again as Takahi came in the council room, "Satomi. Come with me for a bit." Satomi doesn't know why she asked him including Iori.

At the school gym in the supply closet. Takahi pushed Satomi near the wall.

"This is... Um, why?" He said nervously.

She was silent after that.

"Takahi?" He asked.

She still has nothing to say.

"Takahi..." Then he thought he was going to kiss her, he was about until she spoke.

"No good, huh?" Takahi said as she lets go of him.

"No, it's totally different." Then she left.

"Huh? Err- what?" He exclaimed confusingly.

Akira was looking at her brother at the security camera, "Big Bro glitched out. What's that?" She then noticed someone was at the fire extinguisher and went making adjustments as he turn around. Akira gasped after recognizing who he is.

At the school economics, the girls were cooking a stew, C.C and Kallen joined to help out. "Hey, where's the salt?" "Here." "Thank you!"

"Looks like it could transform you into a frog." Rukino exclaimed as she noticed Shoko making the food.

"Looks tasty, right? There 's a lot of vegetables, too." Shoko asked.

"Uh, yeah. It could be tasty." Kallen agreed.

Rukino and Kallen cover their noses to avoid the smell.

"This rich smell..."

"Give a try first." Marie recommended it to Rukino.

"Um... I'll pass on that, I think?" Rukino declined nervously.

"Kallen?" Marie asked.

"Uh... I"ll pass on that as well." Kallen declined nervously as well.

"C.C?" Marie asked.

C.C was looking at the oven, waiting for the pizza to be cooked.

"I'm not interested in your kinds of food, let the idol have it first." C.C recommend.

"C.C!" Rukino exclaimed as Marie poured the stew onto Rukino's mouth.

Rukino thinks it taste horrible. Nanami noticed, "Rukino, are you okay?" She asked as she get the glass of water to Rukino, "Here, water!"

"It's okay! There are vegetables stewed in here, so it won't stick in the throat." Shoko explained.

"We could've just make curry rice instead." Kallen recommended as she remembered they still have curry rice with them.

"Delicious!" Rukino felt the taste and it was delicious.

"She's a woman who excels on contents rather than appearance." Marie said.

"Is that a compliment?" Shoko asked.

"Of the highest degree." Marie answered.

Nanami tasted the stew and was amazed, "Tasty!"

The female students was amazed, "That's awesome, Shoko!" "Teach me the recipe!" "What an unexpected talent!" "It's not unexpected!"

Shoko turns to Rukino, "Thank you, Rukino. For helping out."

"I... I can't help with anything. But I hate owning favors."

"Huh?"

"The support, other day..." Rukino reminded her of that day.

"Ah, that was fun! Let's do it again."

"...Is that how it is?"

"And not just you, Kallen helped out as well! Right?" Shoko said as she asked Kallen.

"Well... that is true. But that's because I'm only helping out Zero." Kallen said.

"Don't you mean Lelouch?" Rukino asked.

"I may have trusted Lelouch. But the only one I believe in is Zero. It's not just him."

"Kallen..." Shoko said as she heard something at the oven.

C.C opened up the oven and took out her pizza and place it on the table. She gave it a taste, "Hm, quite delicious if I do say so myself."

"You're really into pizza, aren't you?" Rukino asked.

"Well, she is a pizza girl after all." Kallen answered.

"But if she keeps eating that stuff, won't she get fat?" Shoko asked.

"Of course not, she's ate 12 pizzas and she never gains weight."

"What can I say? I do enjoy pizza. Do you want some?"

"I'm not sure, I like to eat pizza with your favorite toppings." Rukino said.

"It certainly has quite the taste." L-Elf has appeared as he tasted Shoko's stew.

"Eh, um..." Nanami said.

"Hell Elf!" Shoko recognized him.

"I don't think his name is Hell Elf. Isn't that right, L-Elf?" C.C asked as she took another bite of her pizza.

"She's correct, it's L-Elf." L-Elf said.

"Be careful, this guy is a Dorssian soldier!" Rukino exclaimed.

Everyone was surprised to know that, "He can't be." Nanami said.

"What is he doing here?" Kallen asked.

"Sashinami Shoko."

"Me?" She asked.

"Take it. The country's and the USJ's future is written on it." He gave her some papers of the country's future.

"This is..." Shoko, Rukino, and Kallen looked at it, "Plans concerning the military development and territorial expansion of the new JIOR and the United States of Japan." ...?"

She then flipped the page, "Pilot selection test... Military alliance with ARUS... Create new robots with the Black Knight's support... Complete enforcement of conscription?"

"You want to turn this country into a military state?" Rukino asked.

"This country has no other way to survive." L-Elf explained..

"That's a lie! Zero was helping rebuilding the country with the Black Knights." Kallen exclaimed.

"However, Zero cannot defeat the Dorssians with that robot you called Lancelot. And as the military general of the Neo Black Knights, since Zero assigned it to me. I recommend that you will accept my proposal."

"I refuse." Shoko refused as she handed the plans back to him, "Even if you were the general, the real general Kyoshiro Tohdoh has arrived. Therefore, we cannot accept your proposal, neither will Zero do as well."

"Negotiations failed, huh? In that case..." He activate the switch closing all doors in the school, "No alarm ringing..." Yamada said.

At the command center, they noticed the doors are closing. "Hinata, what's happening?!" Lelouch asked.

"Doors are closing in, Lelouch." Hinata explained.

"Someone hacked the security system." Futaba explained.

"Can you bring the systems back online?" Ohgi commanded.

"No can do. The system's locked. We can't break through the firewalls." Minase explained.

"Diethard! Can you hack the systems?" Lelouch asked.

"I can't. Whoever using it must have high intelligence like you, Lelouch." Diethard explained.

"Someone like me? It can't be."

"Lelouch! Someone's doing the transmission onto the entire module!" Futaba exclaimed.

"What?!" Then they heard the tranmission.

"Citizens of New JIOR and the Neo Black Knights!"

Yamada recognized the voice, "That voice..."

"This country is now under the control of L-Elf Karlstein. From here on, all citizens are subject to conscription."

"Impossible." Satomi said.

"To form the foundation for this country's expansion, I'll have to throw away your lives."

Takumi, Rakshata and the black knights are hearing the announcements. Akira was tied up by L-Elf when he noticed the camera.

"A coup d'etat, huh?" Inuzuka said.

"Kyūma Inuzuka. This place is dangerous, you know."

"What?" Inuzuka asked as the fire extinguisher explodes.

"I have already planted traps through the entire school and onto the Black Knights ship."

"What?" Kallen asked as she heard an explosive at the ship.

Tamaki looked at the source of the explosion, "Aw man. That was a close one. It would've explode to the liquid sakuradite and we would've been dead."

"That means if you don't want to die, don't move carelessly." Then Yamada climbed from the pole and opened the window, "Fuck you!"

They noticed Yamada came inside, "I'm the biggest badass of Sakimori, Thunder!"

"No way! This is the third floor." Nanami said surprisingly.

"That's guts! Don't underestimate a man's spirit!" Yamada exclaimed.

Then Rukino took a knife from the table, "The fact that you're here means there aren't any traps around here, right?"

"That's right. I didn't account for this possibly."

"I'll return the favor from the other day." Yamada exclaimed.

"And I'm sure we can stop you, Dorssian! After all, it's three against one."

"Really? Can you?" L-Elf asked.

"Stop bluffing already!" Rukino yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." C.C warned them as she continue to eat pizza and as Rukino, Yamada, and Kallen fight L-Elf but then lost.

"There was no need to account for it. That's all." L-Elf said as he clean his hands.

Haruto was looking at the data of the Valvrave and was getting bored, "Man I don't, understand women."

"Is it about Rukino?" Sakurai asked.

"That she'd suddenly want to help out with Shoko's cooking."

"I think that was her way of saying thanks."

"Thanks?"

"It's because Rukino has a strong sense of honor. Back then too..." Sakurai explained as she explains about her past with Rukino.

Flashback

Everyone was having fun in the class, Sakurai notice Rukino has an injured knee as she gave her bandages, "Here. For your knee."

"Thank you." She took the bandages and blushed.

"You're welcome."

Flashback ended.

"Someone who can thank someone else is a good person. That time when you became possessed by a god, too..."

"Possessed by a god?" Haruto thought it was himself then remember, "Ah, because of the biting."

"Ah, no!" She disagrees and trembled.

"I think that... there's a god attached to you." Sakurai guessed.

"A god? But didn't Lelouch say that the only messiah is himself?"

"That maybe true but you have the gift from it and not from an immortal witch like C.C. Immortal, possessing people, controlling people, handling such an amazing robot... I think only a god could do that. Even if there's two gods. There could be a resolution to that possibility."

"Possessed... Possibility... By the god, huh?" He felt relived, "That's nice. It's a lot better than being an monster."

Sakurai blushes of joy but then the announce came, "Citizens of New JIOR and the Neo Black Knights. This country is now under control of L-Elf Karlstein. Tokishima Haruto. Head to Class 2-B at once!"

"What is that?!" Haruto complained.

"As the central power of the country's defense force, I will have you operate the Valvrave."

"That guy..." He stand up.

At the command center, Lelouch looks at the problem, "Damn it. What is that guy thinks he's doing?"

"Did you find the source of where he's hack?" Tohdoh asked.

"We found it, we're doing everything we can to make sure the systems are online." Futaba explained.

"We need to hurry, we can't fail this plan. We need to capture Suzaku."

"But the gates are sealed tight, we won't be able to capture him." Ohgi said.

"What about the Guren, can it be through its defenses?"

"But if we do that, it would cause the air in the hanger to decrease leaving nothing there. We cannot take that chance." Tohdoh explained the consequence.

"This can't be happening, all the years I settled. And I couldn't get Suzaku back."

"The bad news is that, the new Guren is not completely modified yet." Hinata explained.

"Rakshata told us that if that guy named L-Elf is here, then she cannot finished it due to him. However, it's almost complete." Minase said.

"How much of its complete?" Diethard asked.

"89%. She's almost done with it." Minase answered.

"We better call Kallen to go after Haruto. He might need her help." Lelouch recommended.

They nodded as Ohgi called Kallen to go after Haruto, "Huh? She's not responding."

"What?"

At the hanger, Haruto was heading to the red Valvrave, "To think that he'd took over the whole school by himself."

As he approach to the cockpit, he heard someone, "Don't move." L-Elf was behind him with the gun in his hand, "If I blow your brains out, I think even you would die."

"Why?!"

"That was me fifteen minutes ago."

"A recording? No wonder you're like Lelouch."

"It's true that Lelouch and I are the same because of our predictions and actions. However, if you so naive, you won't be able to protect the people important to you."

"People important to me?"

"I told you, it's fantasy. A world without conflict."

Then they heard a gunshot coming straight towards them as L-Elf used Haruto as a shield as the bullet went to his shoulder. L-Elf noticed someone down there and it was A-Drei.

"Even with one eye, I won't mistake you." A-Drei exclaimed.

"So that's how it is." L-Elf exclaimed as he pushed Haruto to let him get shot more as A-Drei kept shooting Haruto.

"This engagement was within my calculations."

A-Drei tries to see if he's still there, "Where is he?"

Then L-Elf activate a flash bomb as it blinds A-Drei and L-Elf appears behind him.

"Don't move."

"I just can't believe that you'd betray us."

"If you can't believe it, what will you do? Forgive me? The one who gouged out your eye? After all, you already replaced me with another Lieutenant named Suzaku."

"The Lieutenant's name is S-eige, not Suzaku. But I'll forgive you. You're the man destined to become my right hand one day." Then he released the bandages showing him the scar, "If it's to obtain the greatest ally, an eye is a small price to pay."

"I have no intention of becoming anyone's right hand."

"What?"

"I've found my own."

He was surprised after hearing that, "Who is it? Zero?"

Then they heard a gunshot and it was from Haruto.

He was breathing slowly because of the wound and felt weak but manages to speak, "Release the school."

"Why are you alive?" He was surprised when he thought he shot him.

"Stand down." L-Elf warned.

"That's what I should be saying! We're not going to become your soldiers, we only worked with the Neo Black Knights." Haruto complained.

"Throw down your guns!" A-Drei warned them.

"This is my right hand." L-Elf said.

A-Drei gasped after that.

Haruto is still injured and said slowly, "Release... the school..."

"This country needs me. Even with the Neo Black Knights with their robots, they won't stand a chance against them." L-Elf exclaimed.

"Open your eyes, L-Elf!" A-Drei exclaimed.

"Hey! Are you alive?" Takumi asked as he came to the economics room as he saw everyone's been tied up by L-Elf.

He ripped out the tape on Nanami as she asked, "Mr. Kibukawa! How did you...?"

"Well, I'm a physics teacher." Takumi answered.

And then he managed to untied Kallen as she said, "I better go help Haruto. I could be in trouble." Then she ran off to the hanger.

Aina came carrying a weapon as she noticed Haruto over there.

"I'll protect it! Just watch!" Haruto exclaimed.

"You're a fool incapable of planning ahead." L-Elf exclaimed.

"L-ELf, come back to us!" A-Drei warned him.

When Sakurai noticed Haruto can't help on his own, she decides to help until she felt a hand on her mouth, "Mhm?!"

"Shhh!" It was Kallen, "It's me." she whispered.

"Kallen... you're okay."

"Yeah, thanks to Takumi, we managed to escape. However, it looks like Haruto needs our help."

"Yeah."

They were about to assist Haruto, however a Waffe came in and the Lancelot Blitz as well.

"How did they get in?" Haruto asked as he noticed two robots came.

"Lieutenant S-eige, the gate is open! Please secure it!" A-Drei asked S-eige.

"I'll have Q-Vier take care of that." S-eige recommended.

"But that's a pain in a ass!" Q-Vier exclaimed as he release a switch and blasted as them.

"What are you doing, Q-Vier?!" S-eige complained.

The crossfire was about to hit Kallen and Sakurai.

"Sakurai! Look out!" She pushed Sakurai as Kallen got caught in the crossfire.

"No! Kallen!" Sakurai yelled.

"Q-Vier! You're suppose to follow orders from Lieutenant S-eige!"

He laughed, "You're so soft, Prince!"

At the underground, Rukino and Takumi are heading into the hanger, "I'll fuck them up with my Carmilla!" Rukino said.

Then Lelouch follows as he puts on his mask, "I won't allow them to escape!"

At the hanger, Q-Vier continues to fire and attacks the hanger, Haruto manages to avoid to got hurt.

"Ah, that's where you are." He said as he noticed L-Elf and begins to shoot him but L-Elf managed to avoid it.

"He's running! He's running! L-Elf is running away!"

Then he heard a knock and it was A-Drei, "Stop that, Q-Vier!" he exclaimed.

Then Q-Vier opened the cockpit, "Why? If we don't give death to the traitor, we'll be punished."

"No, he's not!" He objected as the cockpit closed.

"Listen, A-Drei. If he decides to betray us, he has to be punished." S-eige recommended as he looked at L-Elf.

"But we have no time for this." Then they decided to move closer as L-Elf was near atthe panel.

"As expected of your fine upbringing." He said as he flip the switch as the skewers appeared.

"Skewers?" Q-Vier asked.

"What the?" S-eige asked.

"I'll have to correct this, huh?" L-Elf asked himself as he flipped another as both were thrown back outside of space.

"Got both yourself kicked out? Lame, dude." H-Neun asked amusingly.

"Transition to plan B." X-eins said.

"All units, enter siege formation. We're starting the attack."

L-Elf looked at the near entrance, "He had units on standby outside, huh?"

"Where's Tokishima Haruto?" He looked and couldn't see where is Haruto at.

Then he noticed Haruto is on the ground with his leg caught on a beam.

Outside the module, the Waffe starts to attack while the radiant wave generators nullify the shots.

Then Rukino came into the Carmilla as she was prepared to launch. Then she's then launched herself out to space. Then Lelouch turns on the Shinkiro as he was prepared to launch as the Guren Flight Enabled follows him.

"Today, just this once, I'll show you some new moves." Rukino said as she's prepared to attack towards them.

"So, you came." X-eins said, "

H-Neun." S-eige asked him to do what they planned.

"Alright, going with the plan!" H-Neun said.

Carmilla began to battle against the Waffe and the Shinkiro blasted them with the Hadron Cannon.

"They're running away?" Rukino said.

"Something's wrong. They never retreated this easily. Unless... Rukino! Get out of there now!" Lelouch commanded.

Rukino doesn't know why he ordered her until she noticed the Lancelot Blitz coming towards her, "So, one-on-one?"

"I'd love that, but..." Then he set out the blade weapons.

"What the hell are those?" Rukino said as she avoided them but then bind Carmilla, "Are those?"

"Originally created for maintaining public order, electromagnetic attaching boomerangs for capture use. With this, you've lost your freedom." X-eins explains.

"Rukino!" He said but then the Lancelot appeared in front of him, "Suzaku..."

"Zero... You're mine now!" He said as he shoots him with the rifles.

"Not this time, Kururugi!" He said as he typed on the panels to activates its defense mechanism.

"Fine, if I can't shoot you. I can just attack you!" He said as he grabbed his sword and goes straight towards him.

"Heh, that's it. Come this way, Suzaku." He smiled as Guren appeared behind him.

"Zero... I got you-" He said the first part

"right where-"

"I want you." The mysterious pilot as the Shinkiro descends down and the Guren was about to grab him.

"What the-" He tried to avoid but then the pilot set the wide range mode and activated the surger and hits the Lancelot then it stopped.

"What? It's incapacitate?" S-eige asked.

"What the hell was that?" X-eins asked.

"Impossible. That's the same waves that destroys the Waffe. For making it wide range, it disable the Lancelot's systems." Q-Heun explained.

"Neo Black Knights! Capture the Lancelot before they can reclaim it!" Lelouch ordered.

"Right!" All agreed to capture the Lancelot.

"First Squad, assist Zero and Rukino into battle! The Second Squad will come with me to capture the Lancelot! The Third Squad will wipe out the enemies in case, they approach! Tohdoh commands.

"They have to hurry! We only have one shot of this. It's only temporarily before it goes back online." Lelouch thinks.

Back at the command center, Shoko turned on the screen and notice Rukino's in trouble, "Rukino!"

"I see Zero with the Neo Black Knights but where's Tokishima Haruto and Kallen Kōzuki?" Satomi asked.

Back at hanger L-Elf noticed the beam was in his leg, "Amputate the leg? No, that would impede operating the Valvrave. There's no time to remove the beam. This conclusion this leads me is..."

Then Haruto started to woke up.

During the battle, Rukino is still stuck with electromagnetic boomerang. Zero is firing the Waffe and blocks their attacks. The pilot is piloting the Guren and use its long range to destroy the Waffe. Then the Lancelot was captured and was about to head inside the Module. The squads are protecting Tohdoh and the second squad by shooting a barrage attack and use the radiant wave missile to destroy the Waffe.

The heat capacity on her Carmilla is rising quickly, "The temperature's rising."

Back at the hanger, Haruto woke up. "You've noticed?" L-Elf asked.

"L-Elf..." Haruto said while he's still in pain.

"A steel beam pierced your leg, so you're trapped."

"What are you gonna do now? I can't pilot the Valvrave, or to the Akatsuki, so you're done using me?"

L-Elf rolled up his sleeve, "Use my body."

Haruto gasped, "Another order?"

"There's no guarantee that the Valvrave will work with my body, but there's no other course of action. Also, piloting those robots they call Knightmares is new to us. So we can't pilot those."

"Do you think I'm going to believe you?"

"It's the choice with the highest probability."

At the command center, Ohgi was with the others and the Ikaruga Operators are operating the systems and noticed the Carmillai's in peril with the temperature's increasing.

"Unit IV's radiant heat has risen about 80% of capacity." Futaba said.

"The first squad are trying their best to protect Tohdoh and the second squad." Hinata said.

"At this rate..." Satomi said.

"Don't worry. We can't give up. Our mission right now is to capture the Lancelot and making sure they don't infiltrate the module." Ohgi said.

"But..."

Back to the hanger again.

"If I die, you die too, you know?" Haruto said.

"I've taken that risk into account."

Both glared at each other knowing if they could trust each other. Then he made his decision as he bit onto L-Elf's arm.

Outside of the battle, the Blitzendgen is about to capture the Carmilla.

Rukino tries to move, "Come on, move!"

"Rukino!" Lelouch tries to help Rukino but then X-eins stops him, "I won't let you interfere, Zero."

The Blitzendgen opens his claw, "Alright, taking you home." H-Neun said.

The Guren was about use its surger until the X-eins managed to capture it, "I got you now."

"Haruto!" Rukino screamed out.

Then the laser appeared as the Red Valvrave appeared.

"You didn't finished him off?" H-Neun asked.

"I thought I did." Q-Vier thought.

"That's impossible..." Siege said as the system came back online, "Alright!" Then he escaped as he blasted the Akatuski with the rifle.

"No!" Tohdoh exclaimed, "Shadow Long Sword!" he then use the Seidoutou to slash the Lancelot and destroyed its energy wing, "Agh, damn it!"

X-eins came to him and rescued him, "Are you alright, Lieutenant S-eige?"

"I'm fine. My systems may have been back online, but they damaged my energy wing. I need repair once we finish this."

"Roger.

Rukino was relived after seeing Haruto came.

"So, he made it. Finally." Lelouch smiled.

The battle continues as he avoided the lasers.

"Haruto, watch out for those boomerang things." Rukino warned him about the electromagnetic boomerangs.

Haruto then looked at the instructions that L-Elf set up.

"Electromagnetic boomerangs... So things are going as he predicted? Heh, he really is like Lelouch."

Then he tear the paper for the next one, "The only target is the machine that fires boomerangs. Capture the boomerangs and use it on the Lancelot?" He then turned and was going to attack H-Neun.

"H-Neun, crossfire." S-eige ordered while H-Neun carried him.

"Roger!"

All Waffe with the Blitzendgen attacks while the Akatsukis and the Zangetsu does the counterattack, "All units! Assist Haruto and don't let them win. Wipe out every Dorssians done to dust and save our comrades!" Lelouch ordered.

Haruto evaded every attack he does.

"He's fast!" H-Neun said.

Haruto rapid fire the Waffes down.

"Rapid fire! This is..." H-Neun recognized that plan.

Haruto shoots the Waffe while taken care of fighting, "Tohdoh! Help Kallen and bring the Guren into the hanger!" Lelouch commanded.

"Right!" He agreed as he takes the Guren and heads to the hanger.

While Haruto shoots, the Shinkiro appears behind him, "You might need some help, Tokishima."

"Right." He was glad that Lelouch is helping him.

"Close combat? Do they really think that would work? Unless..." S-eige said.

"Better stand down, H-Neun! Don't let them get too close to you!"

"Let's go!" H-Neun said as he approaches to the Valvrave and Haruto did the same.

He read the next instruction, "When H-Neun approaches to an enemy, he tends to choose hand-to-hand combat... Is he psychic?"

When both are about to collide, Haruto moves to the left.

"What?!" H-Neun exclaimed.

"Your goal is not to shoot him down, but to destroy the firing mechanism. Better let Lelouch use his weapons to do that. Hit it right there, Zero!"

"My pleasure." He then use his Hadron Cannon and destroyed the firing mechanism.

"H-Neun, are you okay?" A-Drei asked.

"Sorry, let my guard down." H-Neun answered.

"That's not it. You're facing L-Elf and Zero."

"I knew he betrayed us. But for Zero, he's got some moves with that robot of his." Q-Vier said.

"Well, it seems as though, we lost the battle. We'll retreat for now." S-eige recommended.

"He's right, the attack plan failed. We'll have to retreat and regroup for now." X-eins said as all the Dorssian Units and the Lancelot Blitz retreated.

"Zero... you may have won this time. But next time, you won't be lay off so easily." S-eige said.

The electromagnetic boomerangs released at the Carmilla has cooled down.

The Valvrave was near to Carmilla. Then Lelouch piloted the Shinkiro back to the hanger, "I hope Kallen's okay."

Back at the hanger, Inuzuka noticed Haruto is unconscious while he was caught onto the beam.

"He's jacked into someone else right now? I should move him before someone sees him." He then turned on his cell and called Sakurai.

Then he heard it near to him as he turned and noticed Sakurai, "Sakurai? What's wrong?"

Sakurai pointed to something he was surprised of, "Oh no..."

Lelouch came back as he saw Inuzuka and Sakurai, "What are those two looking at?" He checked and noticed something familiar and gasp as he zoomed him. It was Kallen who was drifting dead in space.

Tohdoh opened up the Guren and noticed C.C was there, "C.C?"

She turned and nodded.

Flashback

C.C was about to go into the Akatsuki as she noticed the flashdrive of the Guren and grabbed it, "Isn't this...?" Then she noticed, "Kallen..." Then she frowned and looked at the flashdrive, "Lelouch will be terrified if he sees this. But I have to help him. Sorry, Kallen. But I'll have to borrow the Guren for awhile." She then went inside the Guren and placed the flashdrive in, "Luckily, I know Kallen's I.D code. So I should be able to pilot this thing." Then she followed the Shinkiro.

Flashback ended.

Lelouch was terrified after seeing another girl he loves died, "Kallen... KALLEEEEN!" he screamed.

Back out in space, Haruto was relived when he won the battle, "Ah, somehow made it through."

"Are you trying to say that we're unmatched if we teamed up?" He thinks.

Then he noticed a something on L-Elf's pocket when it ripped off, he took it and a word on the paper, "Licht? Light?"

He flipped it and noticed it was a photo of a young girl wearing a dress, "A girl..."

Then he felt a tear coming out, "Why?" Then he started to cry after looking at the photo.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I felt sorry for Kallen's death but that's another story. The next chapter will about the new pilot and the Guren Millennium completed. So what do you think of this? Give me a review.


End file.
